What No One Knew
by eliana-moran
Summary: COMPLETE Ginevra Weasley surprised everyone she knew. She became a death eater. Was there more to her story than met the eye? Warning:contains reference to selfinflicted wounds
1. Breaking the News

Chapter One: Breaking the news

She stared at the letter in her hands. She barely heard her brother's sigh of relief or Hermione's attempt to hide her disappointment at (barely) less than perfect scores. She didn't pay any attention to her mother's enthusiastic congratulations as the three shared the results of their OWLs. No, Ginevra Weasley was trying to figure out how to share the contents of her own letter without drawing too much attention to herself. The letter was unexpected. Yes, she had done it, but she hadn't expected _this_! She sighed, there was nothing for it, she would just have to tell them and endure the consequences. Hermione would stare, Harry would gape and sputter, Ron would turn red and probably yell for days on end, but she didn't know what her mother would do... One way to find out...

She looked up from her letter. The others had begun talking about what books they would need for next year and everything else they would need in Diagon Alley.

"And Ginny can use my old books as well, I mean, if she wants to, at least the ones for classes Ron or the twins didn't take..."

_Here goes nothing_ Ginny thought as she interrupted her mother's expression of gratitude.

"I really appreciate the offered 'Mi, but I'm afraid I can't, I mean, I don't need to. You see..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T NEED TO?" Ron interrupted before she could explain. Her mother had paled and sat down. Yup, Ron was red and yelling, Harry was gaping, and 'Mi was staring. "I KNOW YOU'RE THE SAME CLASSES SHE TOOK AND WE DON'T HAVE HALF OF THEM!"

Ginevra rolled her eyes and patiently waited for him to take a breath; she knew trying to talk would achieve nothing. She didn't have to wait long though, because her mother weakly put a hand on her son's shoulder, quieting him. "Why don't we let her explain? Ginny?"

Ginevra sighed. "At the beginning of last year I was called into Professor McGonagal's office. When I got there she told me that Professor Dumbledore and the teachers had discussed it and I would be given the opportunity to take my OWLs early if I wanted. I agreed. Here." Ginevra handed her mother the letter.

For once in his life Ron was speechless. "All Os except for Arithmancy." Molly was barely heard to say. She looked up at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, McGonagal told me that it was up to me. She said that they did not require students given this opportunity to tell their parents because taking the OWLs was stressful enough and taking them a year earlier was even more so. She said that they wanted the students to feel free to change their mind and wait until their next year at any point and some parents would be so excited at the prospect of a child skipping a year that fear of disappointing mum or dad would eliminate that possibility for some. She also said that some parents don't want their kids to skip a year and, while, in the end, parental approval is required to actually take sixth year classes fifth year, they had decided long ago that if a child really wanted to advance a year having top OWL scores would help persuade the parents. Anyway, I wasn't worried about either, but I saw no reason to get anyone's hopes up or, well, or to let anyone know since I hadn't really decided yet. I agreed at first because I knew I could change my mind. I made it through the year and took the tests because my fourth year classes really were boring, but even then I wasn't sure I would I wanted to skip. It really wasn't until I held that letter in my hand and knew I had the choice of fifth or six year classes and knew I had to choose that I admitted how incredibly bored I would be in fifth year and allowed myself to realize I had really been given this chance. So, if it is all right with you, mum, I'd like to start sixth year classes."

Everyone had simply stared at her while she spoke. Now that she had stopped, Harry and Hermione kept looking from Weasley to another and then at each other and back to the Weasley's. Slowly a smile spread across Molly's face and got up to hug her daughter. "Of course you can! I'm so proud of you! I have to floo your father! He'll want to congratulate you! Oh, we'll have to have a big dinner tonight to celebrate! I'll floo the twins, they'll want to be here!" She began bustling about the kitchen not really accomplishing anything continuing her elated ramblings.

Ron got a questioning look on his face. "How come they offered you this and not Hermione?" His tone was accusative.

Hermione looked uncomfortable and started squirming. Harry noticed and looked at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Ginevra watched her as well, letting the other girl know she wasn't going to answer.

"Well..." Hermione began. "They did. I simply, well, I simply." She was quickly losing all color in her face. "I-didn't-want-to-leave-you-two-behind-besides-it-was-the-tri-wizard-tournament-and-I-was-worried-about-Harry-and-you-weren't-talking-to-him-and-I-was-worried-about-you-two-and-I-didn't-want-move-up-alone." Hermione finished in one breath and began panting while staring at her shoes.

"Oh." was all Ron said.

Ginevra sighed. She didn't really want to stick around here. She knew that as soon as 'Mi recovered she would begin lecturing her, telling her how proud she was and how glad she was that she would have someone in her classes that actually paid attention, the boys would get defensive, but she would just continue, lecturing them all on the importance of school and how Ginevra obviously understood and the boys could be more like her, and, well, Ginevra wasn't in the mood. So, she got up and left.

She walked down to the lake behind their house, turned left, and walked into the woods. Before long she was in a little clearing she had found when she was a little girl. She knew her brothers had all found this place as well, but they never came here. Why would they? It wasn't anything special, at least not to them. To her it was sanctuary. She laid down in the middle of the clearing and stared up at the sky. It wouldn't belong before she was back at school. It wouldn't be long before she was once again the Gryffindor princess. It wouldn't be long before _everyone_ knew she had skipped a year. It wouldn't be long before she was once again the center of attention. Why couldn't they all just take a clue from her brothers, 'Mi, and Harry and leave her alone? For now though, now she had her peace, now should could stare at the sky, see the world in black and white, and drift away from the world around her.

They were all in Diagon Alley. Somehow she had managed to separate herself from the others. Harry had to go to the bank, and of course, 'Mi and Ron went with him. Her mother had a few family errands to run. They had discussed all meeting up to shop for school supplies but there had been too many obstacles. Instead, her mother had given Ron and her what money they had to spend on supplies and everyone was supposed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

Ginevra stood in the middle of the road for a moment, absorbing the wonderful anonymity and solitude that only comes when surrounded by people who couldn't care less about you. She was dressed in faded, paint splattered, hip-hugging blue jeans, a white tank top, and wore white lace fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows. She had a style of her own and didn't care what other people thought. Her waist length auburn hair was down and glistening in the sun. In other words, she was a trend setter. She had started wearing the gloves, or something like it, her second year. Half of the girls at Hogwart's now, at the very least, owned a pair. She began wearing muggle clothes when not required to be in uniform the same year. Almost the entire school did so now as well. Not that this mattered to her. Well, it did, it annoyed her, and she did what she usually did when something annoyed her, she ignored it.

She milled about for a while, watching those around her. She enjoyed watching people. She knew more about those around her than most of them knew themselves. Eventually, however, she made her way to Flourish and Blotts' to buy her books. She rolled her eyes as she entered to the sound of a very familiar voice.

"I want all the books on this list." It was Draco Malfoy. Arrogant and demanding as usual. She ignored him. Making her way to the used section, a place Malfoy had never been, she breathed deeply. To her, there was nothing like the smell of used books. Slowly she began to find the books on her list. When she had found them all she made her way to the front. Seeing as how the used section had a shelf for school books, meaning they were all relatively in the same place, and the shop keeper had to run all over the store to gather Malfoy's new ones, she reached the counter before he had left.

Malfoy saw her coming and sniffed as though a wet dog were approaching. He did not fail, however, to note how beautiful she was. To his credit the exact thought was _I suppose even dogs can be nice to look at._ As he eyed her up and down as if appraising a bitch in a dog show he noticed her books.

"Buying the mudblood's books for her, eh? She wise up and decide it's safer to remain indoors?" He sneered.

Ginevra did not even look up from where she was examining a the periodical rack. "'Mi is with the boys and will be buying her own books shortly, these are mine." She sounded bored.

"Those are sixth year." Malfoy stared.

Ginevra turned to him. "Very good, Malfoy, you're what, buying your own third year books today?" She spoke as if she were asking a toddler how old he was.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the return of the clerk. After the clerk had run up Malfoy's bill and received the money he turned to Ginevra and gave her her tally. As he exited the shop Malfoy could here Ginevra haggling with the attendant. He paused to look at some new releases and best sellers. She managed to pay only half of the original tally and left to continue her shopping elsewhere. Malfoy couldn't help but be impressed at her bargaining skills. Again, to his credit his exact thought was _Wow, but when you don't have anything I suppose it comes as second nature to half it._

After Ginevra had bought everything she needed she headed back to the book store to browse. She was sitting in the back reading when she heard her brother and friends enter. This was apparently their last stop as they already had bags from three different stores. She continued to read. They went about finding Harry and Hermione their books and then moved to the used section for Ron. He whined and Ginevra found her concentration shot.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have near enough to buy the books I need and I did my best in the other stores."

"You should have listened to me and come here first." Hermione stated.

"What good would that have done, then I wouldn't have been able to get as much parchment and ink as I need." Ron whined.

"I told you I would take care of that." Harry said, and Ginevra rolled her eyes. How well did this boy know his best friend? Ron would never except that.

"Here," she interrupted, handing Ron the left over money she had. "I didn't spend all Mum gave me. Maybe she miscounted or something and I got more. Anyway, I have all my stuff."

Ron looked at her suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Yeah, you're probably right, she was kinda distracted this morning."

Ginevra left wondering if any of them knew Molly had actually given Ron _more_ than she had given Ginevra because the girl was so much better at handling money. _Case in point_, she thought to herself.


	2. Name Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: sorry i didn't do this on the first chapter. this story does not follow the sixth book, but i have kept major events even if i have changed them a bit and adjusted the time line.

Warning: contains reference to self-inflicted wounds (cutting), a suicide attempt, and later chapters will have violence and character death. there will also be sexual references.

Chapter Two: Name Games

Finally, she had escaped them. Well, for a little while at least. Ron and Hermione were in prefect meetings at the front of the train and Harry had gone off who knows where. She had the compartment to herself. Unfortunately they would all return. Oh well, she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Or maybe not.

Malfoy had just stuck his head in the door. She ignored him. It didn't work.

"All alone weasel?"

"Gone blind, ferret?"

Malfoy sneered, something was different about the girl, she was stronger, well, harder to get a rise out of at least.

"Where's scarface, Gryffindork? I'm surprised you aren't attached to his shadow."

"I don't know Malformed, you're the one obsessed with him."

How did she have such an easy response to everything he said? Her nonchalance rivaled his own.

"Listen, Red..."

She interrupted him, finally looking up from her book. "Yes, blue?"

"Blue?" He was thoroughly confused.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ice?" she offered.

"Oh." He responded dully. How had she won? That she had was no question. Not that this could really be called a battle of the wits, but somehow, she had won.

"You wanted something?" He just walked away.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Harry returned, followed by the arrival of Neville and Luna. Ginevra liked Neville and Luna, she supposed they were her best friends. They didn't really ask a lot of questions, or much of anything for that matter. The three of them could sit in comfortable silence or hold pointless conversations for hours. The had become close when Ginevra had begun helping Neville with his homework and studying in the library. Luna had randomly sat down at their table one day and joined the study group. They were the only ones who knew she had been studying for her OWLs along with Neville. Luna was glad she had been given the chance to skip, something about missing the opportunity to, well, Ginevra wasn't sure what the girl had said but she knew it involved something 'Mi would have scoffed at as non-existent.

Today was one of the days they felt like sitting in silence and it was obviously making Harry nervous. Ginevra finally decided to take pity on him.

"Di', your father find any snorkacks this summer?" Ginevra had started calling Luna Di', after Diana, goddess of the moon, when she grew tired of hearing her friend called Looney. Neville, likewise, had undergone a name change upon befriending the redhead. He was now known, at least to her, as Dare. His middle name was Darien and she thought the name might inspire some backbone in the boy. Whether it was Voldemort's return or the name or a combination of both, the boy certainly had developed something resembling confidence over the last year or so.

"No," Luna answered dreamily, "but he did come across a colony of mifermice."

Harry had visibly relaxed as soon as the silence was broken. Ginevra couldn't figure out what the guy against silence, but was spared the need for sustaining a conversation she was not interested for his benefit by the return of Hermione and Ron.

The three talked amongst themselves with occasional input from Neville for the rest of the trip. Ginevra and Luna remained in their own worlds relatively undisturbed.

When they got to the station Hermione and Ron had duties to perform and Harry waited for them, telling the others to go ahead and find a carriage, not that Ginevra was really going to wait.

They found an empty carriage and climbed aboard. A few people opened the door, saw the carriage was half full, and moved on. Eventually the door was opened by Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. Ginevra ignored them. It was beginning to get Malfoy's nerves. Zabini climbed in. Parkinson shrugged and followed. Malfoy glared.

"Come on mate, unless you want to walk." Zabini sounded as though he just might prefer it if his 'mate' chose the latter. Malfoy however climbed aboard.

Neville blanched at their company but other then the loss of color in his face showed no signs of discomfort. Ginevra was proud of him. Luna didn't seem to notice anyone had joined them, much less who. Typical Luna.

"So, Barebuttox, you must be relieved that your girlfriend moved up a year, now you won't even have to take notes for her to decipher."

Ginevra sighed and closed the book she was still reading. "First I'm mooning over Potter and now I'm dating Dare? Honestly, Alloy, tell the truth, you're just jealous I'm not fawning over you." She was extremely bored with these exchanges, but she would rather play name games with Malfoy than talk Neville's way out of a detention for fighting.

Malfoy growled at the alloy comment. She had just called him a mutt, and in a clever way at that! Alloy, mixed metal, Malfoy, pureblood, big difference.

"Me, jealous of you, Ms. Pittance? In your dreams." Okay, so Ms. Pittance wasn't _exactly_ lame, but the over all comeback was. Something must be done about this. Not to mention the fact that Zabini was trying not to laugh.

Ginevra raised an eyebrow. She had expected more of a challenge. "Come, come, Mr. Midas, surely you can do better than that?"

"Mr. Midas am I? Shall I touch your brother so your family can eat? Oh, wait, Guinivere would rather I touched her, wouldn't she? Self-sacrifice and all that..."

Guinivere? Ginevra almost laughed, sure, the woman was known for infidelity that ultimately led to war and Merlin's decision that Muggle and Magic should not mix, but she was also known for her beauty. What was wrong with Malfoy, that could be a compliment as easily as an insult, depending on to whom it was said.

Well, if he was going to accuse her of being an unfaithful lover, "The only problem with that, Oedipus, is that the last thing I would know would be your touch. Even I am not _that_ self-sacrificing."

Zabini stopped trying not to and started laughing openly. Even Parkinson failed to hide a giggle. Neville eyes were about to pop out of his face. Luna was blissfully unaware.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. For the third time in two weeks, twice in one day, Malfoy had left an encounter with the female Weasley feeling disgruntled and she didn't seem to register that an exchange had even taken place. Shock, that's what it was, it was just shock that the weasel could think; the next time would be different; he knew what to expect now.


	3. Back to School Apologies

Chapter Three: Back to school Apologies

The first two weeks of school were normal. Pretty close anyway. It had taken all of a morning for the gossip surrounding her advancement to die down. There wasn't really anything to say other than "did you hear" and everyone had.

The biggest difference was that Ginevra now had Hermione in most of her classes and her brother and Harry in more than one. Herbology was great now that she shared a station with Neville, but Neville didn't take NEWT Potions and Ginevra was stuck at a table with the trio in a room with Malfoy. Oh, and he was in most of her classes as well. Why weren't NEWT classes divided by house?

Normal for Ginevra meant popularity. No one seemed to notice that she spent most of her time with two of the most unpopular people in the school. All they cared about was how she dressed and whether or not she said "Hi" back to them in the hall. To Ginevra, popularity meant annoyances. It meant random people trying to talk to her. It meant random boys asking her to Hogsmeade even though the first trip was still over a month away. It wasn't as though she ever did anything to encourage this behavior. She wasn't outgoing. She didn't strike up random conversations with random people in effort to make friends. She didn't gossip. All she did was respond politely and breath. Apparently that was enough.

The truth was that Ginevra was beautiful. Ginevra was talented. Ginevra was intelligent. Most of all, however, was that Ginevra was _not_ arrogant. She had ever reason to be and yet she was kind and polite. That was what made Ginevra popular.

Unfortunately, popularity meant attention and attention meant acting. Oh, it wasn't that she had to act in order to be kind, that really was her nature. It was simply that she had to act in order to be happy. She may have been kind, but she did not like to be around people, they annoyed her. They wanted to know things that were not their business. If she ever failed to smile half the school wanted to know why. If she was ever in a bad mood a witch hunt, no pun intended, was mounted to find the reason. In other words, she had to act as though she enjoyed being popular and reveled in the constant attention when she preferred shadows and anonymity.

Everyone thought Ginny Weasley was perfect. They all thought she had it all together. She had a wonderful loving family. She had devoted friends. She was the Gryffindor Princess, the poster child for the Light. In truth, Ginevra Weasley felt alone, she knew it was her fault for never letting anyone see the real her, but she still felt alone. She was also almost always confused, and this year had only made things worse.

Something had happened over the summer. Ever since that night when they had gone to the Ministry with Harry something had been laying heavily on her mind. They had all known Tom was back, (she would always call him Tom, how could stop?) but now the war had really started, and she had been in the first battle. She had thrown curses and hexes at death eaters; she had tried to hurt other people. She knew they were the "bad guys" but it was still knew to her. Well, hexing Malfoy didn't count. Malfoy. He had a lot to do with her confusion.

After that night she had begun to examine what she believed and why she believed it. She believed people were equal, muggleborn, pureblood, squib, and muggle, they all deserved the same chance at a successful life. She also believed that station didn't matter. Being rich might give one quite an advantage in the world, but as a person it didn't make a bit of difference. She believed people were defined by their decisions, not their birth. She also believed people deserved the chance to change. Here is where she began running into problems. She believed that there is no excuse for hate, under any circumstances. She believed in justice, yes, and she believed that people should meet the consequences of their actions, but you hate their actions, their choices, not them. She had tested this on Tom, even on Luscious, and held true to her beliefs. The problem was Draco. She hated him. She flat out hated the arrogant, stuck up, spoiled, cruel, ruthless, cold, unfeeling, rude, racist, purist, foul mouthed, blithering git. Here her world fell apart. Here he was, the son of the death eater extraordinaire, never given the chance to be anything but what he was. Here she was, claiming to have high ideals. Shouldn't she, according to all she claimed to hold dear, reach out? Shouldn't give him the chance to change? Had anyone? Had anyone really given him the opportunity to be good? How could anyone expect him to break everything his father taught him, betray everything his father stands for, and risk everything when, in all likely hood, no one would believe him? And what was the point of having ideals if you don't live up to them?

She sighed. She was sitting in the Astronomy tower looking out across the grounds. It was a beautiful Saturday and she could here the sound of laughter and yelling even all the way up here. As if she didn't have enough problems. Why did she have to go and decide to grow up? She took off her lace gloves and looked at her arms. There was enough darkness in her life; she didn't need this. It had taken her so long to get Tom out of her head. It had taken her so long to accept the fact that she had _not_ gotten him out, that he would _never_ go away. It had taken her so long to understand shades of grey and innocence. Now she had to start over. Now she had to prove to herself that her worldview was valid, that it was possible, that she was capable of holding her own ideals.

Ginevra was a bit distracted in Potions. She knew that after class was the best time to do this but she still wasn't sure she wanted to. Every five minutes she would change her mind. _I mean, it isn't like he _wants_ a chance to change._ _Chop the roots in perfectly equal bits. But it doesn't really matter what he wants, does it? This is about me; this is about me refusing to be a hypocrite. Stir counterclockwise five times. Not that I'm calling everyone else hypocrites. Add the measured lemon juice. Now that's not something you would expect to be in a magic potion. Am I calling them hypocrites?_

Somehow she made it through class and her potion even looked like it was supposed to. She purposefully left her parchment on her desk and made her way out of the classroom with the others. They sat in the back and were therefore almost always first to leave; he sat in the front, and if she timed it right...

"Oh! I left my parchment on the desk! I'll see you at lunch." Ginevra dashed back into the room before anyone could respond. Luckily they continued on their way.

She hadn't passed him on her way back in so when she reached the door she took a deep breath. She went to her desk and collected her parchment, judging her speed perfectly to arrive at the door just after he did. Once they were out in the corridor she closed her eyes for a second, steeled herself, and spoke.

"Malfoy." She waited for him to turn around. When he did so he had one eyebrow raised and looked as though he was preparing for a battle of the wits, not that she expected anything else.

"I, I just wanted to apologize." Malfoy actually looked surprised. "I mean, my alloy and Oedipus comments were uncalled for, and I am sorry I called you either." She braced herself for what she was sure to come.

"Just those two insults, Weasel?" She wasn't sure if he was confused or taking a sadistic pleasure out of her obvious discomfort. Little did she know it was both. He honestly had no idea what was going on, deciding it was best to stay on his guard lest this some kind of set up.

"Yes, just those two, Ferret. Everything else was merely an in kind response to statements you made first. Those two were below the belt, however, and were undeserved regardless of anything you may have said." She was almost panting, breathing had, for some reason, become difficult. She closed her eyes. She needed to get out of here before he recovered; she didn't think she could handle any kind of battle right now, of the wits or not. "Anyway, just wanted to apologize and I have." She quickly left his presence headed who knows where, anywhere but near him.

Draco just stood there. Was she playing some kind of game with him? Trying to mess with his head? If she was, she had no idea what she was getting herself into... But she had looked so sincere, frightened even. The last time she had looked frightened was, well, was the beginning of her second year when she was worried about how people would treat her after the whole Chamber incident. Now that was something he wanted to know about. He knew there was more to it than her being kidnapped and taken into the Chamber, she was a pureblood after all, but he still didn't know what. That, however, had nothing to do with this, at least, he didn't see how it could. All he knew was that a Weasel had apologized for something he had begrudgingly respected her for. Maybe that was it, maybe it was her way of once again making her point that Weasels were better than the Malfoys who were evil. The only problem with that being there was no way she could have known his reaction. And what was wrong with those insults anyway? They were the best insults he had ever been given! Okay, now things were getting weird. Sure, he had been looking forward to the finally challenging encounters with the littlest weasel, but he couldn't be mad at her just because the apology meant she would be holding back from similar statements in the future, could he? Yes, it was mind games, it had to be mind games, look at him, he had never been this confused in life, it was mind games, and he wouldn't let them work!

Unfortunately for Draco, if they had been mind games they would have worked perfectly. He could think of nothing else but the littlest weasel's apology all day. It didn't stop there, either. For the next two weeks, if he stopped occupying his mind something, anything else, he would drift back to the problem of why she apologized. If he hadn't been too busy avoiding her in order to avoid thinking about her, he might have noticed she was avoiding him as well.


	4. A Good Samaritan and a Good Friend

Chapter Four: A Good Samaritan and A True Friend

As usual, no one noticed Ginevra's strange behavior. Well, no one except Neville, and since he would never say anything it might as well have been no one. No one seem to notice that she lost concentration and stared off into space more frequently. No one noticed that she barely ate anything. No one noticed that she had become almost silent. No one noticed because no one cared. At least, that was how she felt. But she didn't really want anyone to notice. If they noticed they would ask question and she couldn't possibly explain. She felt horrible for wanting it both ways, and when she realized she had it both ways with Neville she felt even worse.

How had the darkness come back? She had beaten. She had dealt with it and come out stronger. But here she was, worse than ever, and all over a Malfoy. No! It was not _over_ him, it was not because of him, it had nothing to do with _him_, it was all about her. Now that sounded ego-centric. But wasn't it about her? Wasn't it an issue of how she looked at him and treated him and not about how he treated her? Yes, it was. And she hated him. The apology had only made her hate him more. She couldn't even figure out why. Yes, she had swallowed her pride before a Malfoy, but that couldn't be it. No, he hadn't told all of Slytherin as she had expected him to, but that didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't mean her apology had had any effect on him. An she most certainly was not angry at him for not justifying her hatred yet again. Was she? What if she really was no better than him, hating for no reason, full of prejudice and spite? And that was where the darkness crept in.

She didn't deserve to be where she was. She should've died in the Chamber. She had no right to be a Gryffindor. No one cared about her anyway. Even if she did manage to stop hating Malfoy no one else would. She couldn't discuss any of this with anyone, they would all laugh at her, lock up in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, she wanted to give Malfoy a chance after all. Even if she did manage to stop hating Malfoy no one else would. She would be the only one who lived up to what they claimed. She would, once again, be all alone. They were all a bunch of hypocrites, everyone one the side of Light, even her. They all claimed to believe in justice but no one believed in forgiveness. They all claimed to believe in equality but they all hated based on name alone. What was the point?

It had been two weeks since her apology and two years since she had felt like this. What did it matter really? It was the only way she would be able to think straight. She got up from her place by the fire and left the common room. As usual, Dare was the only one who saw her leave. What would he do if he knew where she was going? She grabbed her forearms as she walked. Would he try to stop her? Did she want to be stopped? It was the only release she had, what would she do if it was taken from her? Two years. She was almost crying, but she would wait until she got there. Dare would be hurt if he found out. She couldn't hurt the only person that cared about her. What if he already knew? She tugged at her gloves in near panic. He couldn't know, he just couldn't, she would know if he knew, wouldn't she? She sighed. She was there. She walked back and forth, thinking of a place to be alone and safe. The door did not appear. Someone was using the room when she needed it! Didn't they know how badly she needed it?

She put her back to the wall and slid down behind her knees. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried itself. The angle hurt her neck but she didn't care. She just sat there and cried. She sat there and cried like world had ended without a thought to where she was, without a thought about the fact anyone could walk by and find her. She just cried. She didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear feet come to stop in front of her. She barely felt herself be pulled to her feet and led into the room. She didn't respond as she was laid down on a couch that had appeared. She didn't look up at the sound of feet walking out of the room or the of the door closing. She just continued to cry.

She made her way back to the tower eventually. She couldn't remember how she had gotten into the room. Well, she didn't know who had helped her. She knew it was a boy, they way he held her couldn't be mistaken, those arms had definitely been masculine. Besides, what girl smells like that? She couldn't figure out how she had managed to smell him through her tears, but she had. He smelled like the wind. She didn't know how else to describe it. But that was all she knew. She hadn't done what she had intended to. She was a bit relieved at that. The stormy crying had weakened her too much to care about anything. She just went to bed.

Draco stared at the ceiling above his bed. What on earth had the little weasel so upset? No one had died. That was the only thing he could think of that would have anyone crying the way she had been where she was, especially her. He had seen almost every girl in the school cry publicly, even the mudblood Granger, but never that hard, and oddly enough, never the weasel, not at all. She hadn't even looked up when moved her, not once. She hadn't made a sound. He seriously questioned whether or not she even noticed she was being moved.

And where was the dream team? Why wasn't one of them with her? Why weren't they looking for her at least? If she was that upset surely they would have noticed something, even if she hadn't been crying when she left them. Wouldn't they? Neville, what did she call him? Oh yeah, Dare. Wait, why did he care what she called him? Anyway, he would have noticed. But then, their relationship seemed to be a silent one, don't ask don't tell comfort. Dare? Why Dare? It didn't matter.

And her arm. What had happened to her arm? Her glove had slid down a bit in the process of readjusting and he had seen little white scars. Was that why she wore the gloves? He had always thought it was merely a fashion statement. After all, she had gotten the whole school wearing them, at least on occasion. But she was never without hers, was she? The little weasel? Why would she? It was impossible, her life was perfect wasn't it? She had no reason to... but the scars were still there, and the way she had been crying, outside the Room of Requirement...

The crux of Draco's problem was this, if someone who seemed to have everything and lived in the "Light" suffered with that kind of darkness, maybe he wasn't alone after all. If the Gryffindor Princess was drowning, his own private war wouldn't be so, well, he had more reason to be drowning, didn't he? So if she was, his weakness wasn't so much weakness, was it? Not that he cared whether she lived or died, but it did help to know you weren't alone. His hand moved to his shoulder and he wondered if it worked any better for her than it did for him.

Neville was the only one in the common room when she returned. He had been sitting right where she left him the entire time. He had been thinking. He knew what he was about to do would jeopardize everything, but he had to do it, didn't he? He heard the portrait swing open and sighed. This was it.

"Hey Gin, we need to talk."

She looked at him a moment and decided she knew what was coming. "Yeah, I guess we do."

She sat down next to him on the couch but twisted so they were facing each other. "I want you to take off your gloves." He sounded really nervous.

She did as she was bid and held her arms out for inspection. There was an audible sigh of relief and he visibly relaxed. There weren't any new cuts. "I was afraid you had started again." He said in a whisper.

Her stomached turned. He had known all along and now she had to tell him the truth. "I was going to."

He looked at her with concern on every feature. "What stopped you?"

"The Room of Requirement was in use, I couldn't get in. So I just sat on the floor and cried. By the time I had finished crying I was too weak to do anything but come back here." There was no need to tell him about the mystery Samaritan, was there?

"Why? I mean, why start up again? You stopped so long ago, why now?"

"It's a long story. How did you know, anyway?"

He turned away, as though ashamed that he had known. He shrugged. "I was worried about you, your second year. You were so quiet and tried to hide from everyone. I guess you looked like I felt most of the time. So I started watching you. I noticed you started wearing those gloves all the time, and you almost freaked if anyone touched your arm. I just kinda figured. But your third year, when we started working together, you weren't so conscious of it all. I mean, you held your arms out across the table instead of keeping them as close to you as possible, you didn't care if someone tried to lead you somewhere by grabbing your arm. When you went off by yourself I could almost always find you, and when I couldn't I watched, and you didn't hold your arms any different. So I figured you had stopped. I had wanted to say something. Your second year I mean, but we didn't really know each other, and I was afraid I would just make it worse. So when I got the chance, in your third year, I did the only thing I could think of to become your friend, I asked for your help. Which I did need by the way." He looked up at the last statement.

She was watching him closely. She couldn't help but smile. He was even better a friend than she ever realized. Why couldn't her brothers care so much, or be so tender? "Thanks," she whispered.

He smiled. She wasn't mad at him. He turned so he was sitting facing her again. "We have all night, you know. For that long story."

She nodded. If anyone wasn't a hypocrite and had a chance of understanding, it was Dare. So she told him everything, including the mystery Samaritan from earlier. "And it's just, well, what's the point? If nothing works and everything is false and everyone has two faces, what's the point?" She ended with sigh, lying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to reply.

"Ginny really doesn't suit you, does it?" When he finally spoke, that was what he said. She sat up, wondering if she had heard him right. "I mean, Ginny sounds so young, so innocent. Something you never really got to be." Her gaze lowered. "Mind if I call you Nevra from now on? I mean, you call everyone else by some weird diminutive or play on their name no one else uses."

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, 'Nevra would be fine."

"Well, 'Nevra, I see what you mean, with all of that. But we'll get through this. I'm here, whenever you get frustrated or start to feel lost, just find me. We'll forgive the jerk together, if it's the last thing we do. I don't want to be a hypocrite anymore than you do, but you're right. We all do seem to be right now." He leaned over and gave her a hug. Finally, she had a brother that actually listened to her. She knew the thoughts wouldn't go away that easily, and she knew the darkness was harder to silence than that, but now she had someone to go to when she felt like she was drowning. She went to bed feeling safe for the first time since she was eleven. She wasn't alone.

She smiling the next morning at breakfast, really smiling. Not the fake smile she had been using for years, but the real deal. Draco watched her from his own table. A dark cloud seemed to settle over him. Everything he had thought the night before was untrue, obviously. She must have had a fight with her brother or something and the others were trying to calm him down, that was why she was crying and they weren't with her. The only reason he never saw her cry was because she always did so in private. She really was everything everyone believed her to be, perfect. He was alone and he had been foolish to think otherwise.


	5. Questions

Chapter Five: Questions.

Once again, no one noticed anything had changed. No one noticed she was happier than she had been in ages. It annoyed a little, but as always, she ignored it. The one problem she was having was Malfoy's attitude. Dare had noticed it as well. For some reason he was worse than ever, but only to her. It was as though he had some personal grudge against her rather than just her name. She couldn't imagine what she had done to him. It had been two weeks since the apology so it couldn't be that. Whatever it was was not helping her or Dare stop hating him. Dare had even stood up and defended her a couple of times, and every time Malfoy had just sneered and walked away as though she was the only worth his time to insult.

Eventually the happiness at not being alone began to wear off. It even became annoying. Things were worse than ever with Malfoy and having someone to talk to about only reinforced the feeling of hatred rather than lessen them. She began to hate herself because she began to wish Dare would just leave her alone and stop caring. She began to hate herself because she began to resent his friendship. He knew it too. So, he began to back off, just a little. He still watched how she held her arms and she knew it. He was still there when she needed him. He just found reasons to give her some time alone without making her ask for it. He wanted to help, not make things worse. The problem was that it didn't matter. Any course of action he took would have had the same effect because it wasn't what he did that annoyed her, it was why. It was the fact that he cared so friggin much and understood so well that annoyed her. Now she actually had someone she could let down, and she was doing just that.

At least, she though she was.

Then came the letter. They were at breakfast when Dare got a letter from the ministry telling him his gran had been injured and needed him at home. Why it had come the ministry they didn't know, but it worried them. He left two hours later. He wouldn't be back that year at all. They were going to help him with some sort of distance learning program. Whether he had annoyed her or not he was gone and she was alone again. This of course made her feel even worse for not appreciating him while he was there. All in all, it had been the worst week she could remember. An he wasn't there to watch her arms anymore.

She went up to the tower to think. Once again she was wondering whether or not anything was worth it. Once again she felt like she was drowning.

"What are you doing here, Weasel?" Malfoy had also come to the tower to think. His week hadn't been much better than hers and he was thoroughly disgruntled to find the object of the thoughts he was trying to avoid in the place he had planned on hiding from them in.

"Thinking." Something was wrong. She hadn't answered his question with a question. She hadn't called him Ferret as per their name game custom.

"Well beat it, I want to be alone." He didn't have the energy for any more questions, especially ones concerning that confounded female weasel. He couldn't care less about her but she was turning his world upside down.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like?" She sighed and he was silent, he had no idea what she talking about. "Flying without a broom, that's what I think, anyway. Flying free, truly free. And that would be it. That would be all you knew." Surely she couldn't be talking about what it sounded like she was talking about. Cutting was one thing, but... "The tower is yours, sorry if I disrupted your thoughts." And she was gone, down through the door in the floor and out of sight.

_Disturbed is more like it,_ he thought. Maybe she had been talking about being a cloud? That was ridiculous, but she was a weasel... She had been looking out and down, not up, though. A bird. She was wondering what it would be like to be a bird. It had to be. She wasn't like him, remember? She was perfect. Remember what happened last time you thought she struggled with darkness. But Dare, no, Longbottom had just left. Maybe he had been there for her when she had gotten back. Maybe he had finally spoken up. Maybe that was why she had been smiling the next day. Merlin! What did it matter? Why did he care if she was struggling or not? It didn't mean anything to him, it didn't mean anything for him. All it meant was that she wasn't perfect. All it meant was that nothing is as it seems. Was that why it mattered? Did he need to believe things weren't what they appeared? Or did he need to believe that good people felt the darkness as well? Where did that come from? He didn't care about good or bad, all he cared about was himself and what was best for himself. She had apologized. No one had ever apologized to him before, well, not without fearing for their lives if they didn't, not sincerely anyway. And he was back to that. Why was he back to that? That had been over a month ago. Why did it matter? Was she giving him a chance? A chance to what? No! He didn't care. No one had ever cared about him, he didn't care about anyone. But he needed to know her motives. She was his enemy and the enemy's motives are important. Only a fool would fail to search them out. All right, so he was justified to pondering this. NO! Not justified, he wouldn't be doing this if it weren't necessary so there's no need for justification. In her apology, was the little weasel trying to give him a chance? Trying to convince herself not to hate him? But why would she do that? Even he would admit she every right to hate him. He started every encounter they had, ever. Maybe she had decided to stop being a hypocrite. Fine, that accounted for the apology. But what about the tears? and the cutting? and, and, and the wondering what it was like to be a bird? Well, at least he knew _why_ this was bothering him so much. He could not, for the first time in his life, figure out what his enemy was thinking. It had nothing to do with whether or not he was alone. It most _certainly_ did _NOT_ have anything to do with whether or not she would accept him and give him a chance to _choose_ the life he led. Well, not unless that really was the reason she was acting odd, and if that was the case, well, if that was the case she was wasting her time. He _had_ chosen this life. Hadn't he? Bugger.

What had she done? Why had she asked Malfoy that? Wonderful. Maybe he would think she talking about clouds, or birds, or, or, or anything. She hadn't even played their name game. Maybe he'd be too stuck in his own world to notice, but she doubted it. Deciding to find a way to stop hating Malfoy was one thing, but opening up and being personal was another. Wasn't it? No, it couldn't be. Not if she wanted to avoid being a hypocrite. How can you give someone a chance to change if you aren't willing to give them a chance to know you? But no one knew her. Well, Dare, but he had gotten to know her before she had been open with him. How come he was always an afterthought? That wasn't right. Everything was so messed up. No one would notice. They hadn't noticed last time and Dare wasn't here anymore. She made her way to the Room of Requirement.

Later that day Draco was on his way to dinner when he noticed the door to the Room of Requirement was visible. It wasn't supposed to appear if it was in use unless you were to meet someone there. He had no plans to meet anyone there and could not think a single reason the door would be open to him. But he figured if it was open to him whoever was in there obvious _required_ his presence. He stopped before opening the door. What did he care if someone needed him? He sighed. Curiosity won and he entered.

The room was stone and felt like a dungeon. It was cold and dark. He felt rather than heard someone in the corner. He turned and saw a red head curled up against the wall. She looked so small, so fragile. She looked like he felt, even though he would never admit it to anyone, even himself, he saw all the pain and fear he ever experienced rolled up into that one figure. Then he noticed it. Blood. Her arm was lying limply by her side and it was bleeding.

He slowly walked over to her. She didn't look up as he approached. She knew he was there. She had flinched when he began to move, but she was steadfastly ignoring him.

She couldn't figure out how he had gotten in. Why had the room let him in? It didn't matter. Those shoes. They looked familiar. This was the person who had helped her before. Did the room think she needed help again? It had never let anyone in before...

He looked down at her. She still didn't look up. He reached out and gently took the blade away from her. She didn't stop him. He was being gentle? How did he know how? He treated her the way he had always wanted to be treated. He sat beside her and said nothing.

She could smell him. Wind. He still smelled like wind. He understood. Why else would he remain silent? But who at this school would understand? Dare was gone. She let him take the blade but refused to look at him. She didn't want to know who it was. She didn't want to resent him for caring and the only way to avoid that was to avoid knowing who he was.. She wasn't alone. She never would be if _he_ could randomly show up. If she didn't know who it was he couldn't leave because she wouldn't know.

Eventually the cuts on her arm stopped bleeding. They were never really that deep. He had understood. He had dealt with this before. He hadn't tried to heal her arm. Magic could do nothing for self-inflicted wounds. How did he know? Did he cut? It didn't matter. He cleaned her arm. She almost looked up at this. His touch was so gentle. She did not look up. She needed not to know. She put her glove back on and stood. Without looking back she left.

He just sat there. He had been right about the scars on her arm, about the gloves. He just sat there. He didn't know how long he sat there without thinking. Not a thought entered his head except the image she presented sitting in the corner. He didn't analyze anything. He just sat there. When he got up to leave he had reached a conclusion. He wasn't sure how he had reached it without thinking, but he had. He cared. How could he hate someone so alone, so fragile? How could he hate someone so much like himself? If she could make it through this there was hope for him. He cared. He wasn't interested in helping her. He honestly didn't care about her for own sake. He was merely going to watch her. He cared about her because he had to, because his fate had somehow become tied to hers. Of course, there was also the incessant curiosity of how the Gryffindor Princess could have anything in common with him. Where had her darkness come from? He was glad she had not looked up.

A/N thanks to everyone who review

bella natty: i like calling her ginevra, ive used to illustrate how no one really knows her.

AnqueliqueCollins: dare is my favorite to write, he really is.

StarryEyedStara, MiKaYGiRl, Nyah: glad you like it


	6. Confrontation

Chapter Six: The Confrontation

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Ginevra chose to stay at the school. She had no desire to follow the trio around and listen to them argue over whether or not Malfoy was a death eater. She couldn't figure out why 'Mi and Ron were reluctant to listen to Harry, they were always so eager to find an excuse to hate Malfoy, but for some reason they decided to maintain Malfoy was too young. Personally, she agreed with Harry on one point, no one knew what Tom's requirements were, who knew if he even _had_ a minimum age? As to whether or not Malfoy was a death eater she had her doubts. He certainly was acting very odd. He was almost never seen without Crabbe and Goyle before, but this year he almost never seen _with_ them. He was always distracted and seemed to be under immense amounts of stress. Then there was this strange feeling she got whenever she was near him that she, somehow, had become, well, had become important to him. He was watching her. She knew it. She just didn't know why. So what if she had apologized to him. And there was that weird day on the tower, but that wasn't enough, was it? Surely it wasn't enough to have an effect on him. Maybe things _would_ be easier if she let herself believe she was having an effect on him. Maybe if she could believe he _wanted_ a chance to change it would be easier to give it. She made her way up to the astronomy tower.

Regardless of what anyone thought, Draco Malfoy was not a death eater. Not yet, anyway. He had to prove himself first. He had to find a way to let death eaters on to school property. That was why he had been in the Room of Requirement the first time Ginevra had tried to use it. He was trying to fix the vanishing cabinet so it could link with its twin and serve as an indictable entrance to the school. It wasn't working. Ever since the littlest weasel's apology, every time he went to work on it he found himself thinking of her. He still couldn't figure out why. He had hoped after he had sat with her that night and figured out why she was important to him he would be able to concentrate, but it had only made it more difficult. After staring off into space for the fifth time he gave up, deciding to come back after lunch. He made his way to the astronomy tower.

When he reached the top he breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before walking over to one of the openings in the wall. He nearly fell off when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'll be going then." Ginevra climbed down from her perch on the sill of the opening opposite Malfoy.

"Wait." Even he didn't know why he had said that. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "You weren't talking about what it would feel like to be a cloud last time were you?'

"No." Her voice was tight and every muscle in her body had tensed. What did he care anyway? And why bring it up? Didn't he realize she hadn't meant to say anything, especially to him?

He noticed her change in posture but had to continue. He didn't know why, but if he didn't ask her now he knew he'd never be able to work on the cabinet later. "What on earth could make _you_ think like that?" He winced at the sound of his own voice. He hadn't meant to sound so cruel.

She snapped. She completely lost control. She just started yelling. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME? YOU WEREN'T THE ONE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED FOUR PEOPLE YOUR FIRST YEAR AT SCHOOL! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TOM'S VOICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD, CONSTANTLY COMMENTING ON EVERYTHING YOU THINK OR DO!"

Well, he had part of the answer regarding the Chamber, she had opened it.

"YOU AREN'T THE ONE TREATED LIKE A PORCELINE DOLL BY YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! YOU AREN'T THE ONE EXPECTED TO BE PERFECT! I WOULD RATHER HAVE EVERYONE EXPECT ME TO FAIL MISERABLY THAN EXPECT ME TO BE PERFECT, AT LEAST THEN YOU CAN'T DISAPPOINT THEM! YOU AREN'T THE ONE COMPLETELY IGNORED BY EVERYONE WHO _CLAIMS_ TO CARE! I WISH THEY WOULD JUST TELL THE TRUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She had a point there.

"YOU AREN'T THE ONE TRYING DESPERATELY TO LIVE UP TO IDEALS YOU'VE BEEN SPOON FED SINCE BIRTH BUT NO ONE ELSE AROUND YOU EVEN COMES CLOSE TO MEETING! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO REALIZES EVERYONE SHE STANDS BESIDE ARE HYPOCRITES! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HATES YOURSELF FOR _BEING_ A HYPOCRITE! YOU ADMIT YOU HATE PEOPLE BECAUSE OF THEIR NAME AND BIRTH ALONE! YOUR ONLY STANDARDS ARE SELFISHNESS AND PREJUDICE! THOSE ARE EASY TO LIVE UP TO!"

He winced a little. Granted, what she said was true, but some reason, when she said it, he could understand why people thought it was wrong. And apparently he wasn't the only one who thought the "good guys" were a tad hypocritical.

"YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL AT THE AGE OF TWELVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT NO ONE IS INNOCENT, THAT THERE IS NO SUCH THING WHEN EVERYONE KEPT TELLING YOU YOU WERE! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHAT HAD TO GRAPPLE WITH THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD AND BAD AND BLACK AND WHITE AND SHADES OF GREY AT THE AGE OF TWELVE! YOU AREN'T THE ONE EVERYONE TOLD THE WORLD IS BLACK AND WHITE! YOU AREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO FIGURE OUT THEY WERE WRONG! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO FIGURE AT GOOD AND BAD _ARE_ ABSOLUTES BUT SOMEHOW BLEND INTO GREYS WHEN COMBINED WITH THE FACT THAT NO ONE IS INNOCENT! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO FIGURE OUT WHETHER THE END JUSTIFIES THE MEANS AT THIRTEEN! YOU AREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO FIGURE OUT THAT THE LINE BETWEEN GOOD AND BAD MOVES BUT SOMEHOW NEVER BLURS!"

He was getting a little confused. He thought he followed all of that, and he thought it made sense, and that was where he got confused and worried. That couldn't make sense, could it?

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO DECIDE THAT THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE UP TO YOUR OWN IDEALS IS TO STOP HATING THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU TRULY DESPISED! YOU AREN'T THE ONE THAT FINDS YOUR WORLD FALLING APART BECAUSE YOU DESPERATELY WANT TO FORGIVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE FORGIVEN BUT CAN'T BECAUSE THEY KEEP FAILING TO GIVE YOU A REASON _NOT_ TO! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO BELIEVES IN GIVING PEOPLE CHANCES AND CHOICES BUT SOMEHOW CAN'T LIVE UP TO IT!"

Okay, that one bit didn't make any sense. She couldn't forgive someone because they refused to make it impossible? That was just illogical. But how many things had he thought the past two months that didn't make sense? And was she talking about him? Did she really want to give him a chance?

She stopped yelling. "You aren't the one who hates yourself for being angry with those you love, those who love you, because they don't live up to the ideals they expect everyone else to hold, because they don't see what you're going through, because they don't ask what you just did." The last bit was a whisper he could barely hear. She panting and out of breath. Somewhere in her last statement she had sunk to the floor and was now crying silently.

He didn't know what to do. If he had understood that properly, her biggest problem at the moment was that her hatred for him made her feel like a hypocrite. Now, he had no qualms calling the 'golden trio' hypocrites, but somehow that didn't fit the trembling girl before him. She had every reason to hate him. He had done nothing but taunt and torment her. Why would she want to forgive him? Why would she want to give him chance? To keep from being a hypocrite. It had nothing to do with giving _him_ a chance, he thought wryly, it was merely about be true to her professed beliefs. But did that really matter? She still wanted to give him a chance. Wanted to. Hadn't she just said herself that she was failing miserably? Wait! Did that mean all of this, did that mean her hatred for him was the reason she was thinking about...

He couldn't take it. He couldn't the questions. He couldn't take the possibilities. Tom was in her head? He walked past her and left the tower. As he left she caught a glimpse of his shoes.

A/N

bella natty: sorry about the lack of dialogue, this really is more of a look at the characters than the events, but i think i have at least some dialogue in the rest of the chapters. some will be more involved than others but ive tried to break it up as much as i can.

for anyone who is wondering, it will be about 26 chapters long and 18 are already written.


	7. An Understanding

Chapter Seven: An Understanding

She just sat there for the rest of the day. It couldn't be. Malfoy couldn't be the one who had helped her. Malfoy couldn't be the one who had sat with her and understood. Why would he do that? She may not have known who he was, but there was no way he hadn't recognized her. If anyone in the school understood, she supposed, it would be him. If anyone knew what it was like to deal with inner darkness it must be him. But why would he help her?

WHY HAD SHE GONE OFF ON HIM! Oh, why had she told him all that she had? She had told him everything, well, if he had understood it. She had told him she wanted to stop hating him, forgive him, give him a chance. And she had told him she could not. What was she going to do now? Even if she did manage to get to the point where she could give him a chance she'd be last person he'd accept it from now. He probably hated her more than ever. She had ruined everything.

This time people noticed there was something wrong. This time her brother asked her what was wrong every time he saw her. This time 'Mi tried to act like her best friend whom she told everything. This time even Harry tried to whittle it out of her. She told them she missed Dare. She told them she almost regretted moving up a year. She told she was tired. She told them she was worried about the war. She told them everything but the truth and they picked now of all times to realize that. Little did she know that she would be grateful for this eventually.

Even Snape realized something was wrong with the female Weasley. He, however, did not say anything. Instead, he watched. What he saw was of great interest to him. Malfoy had been acting strangely lately as well and it did not take long to note the glances they threw each other across the dungeon during class or the great hall during meals. Somehow they always managed to miss each other and never locked eyes. That was even more interesting. Something had happened between them and he was curious. It was obvious neither fancied the other, nor were they ashamed of whatever happened, rather they appeared to be confused, as though they finally seeing the other after years of only seeing a mask. Again, it was obvious there was no romance, there was barely tolerance. It seemed as though each had somehow become the catalyst of the others examination of self. Interesting indeed. He almost felt sorry for the girl, her friends were obviously clueless, and he always felt sorry for the boy, he had no friends.

By the time Hallowe'en arrived Ginevra was through. She had finally ceased to hate Malfoy. She didn't know when it had happened or why, but the hate was gone. She didn't like the guy, he was still annoying and aggravating, but the hate was gone. The problem was that she didn't know what to do now. This was supposed the part where she began acting civil toward him, slowly broke down the hostility, but she could barely look at him, preferring to leave the room as quickly as possible if she found he was in it as well. She was convinced he hated her more than ever. She was convinced that if she began being civil to him he would see it as nothing more than charity, an impersonal fulfillment of her ideals. What was worse was that she wasn't sure she could see it as anything else either. She really was ready to give up on the whole thing. The whispers of darkness in the back of her mind were so strong. No matter how far she managed to go she would never reach the end. She decided to skip the Hallowe'en feast and headed toward the tower. Why she did this she didn't know, not really. Every time she went up there now Malfoy was sure to show. But he would be at the feast, surely. Besides, she wouldn't be up there long.

Once again Draco found himself unable to concentrate on the matter at hand. It was that blasted weasel again. He had actually begun to wonder whether or not she would be able to forgive him and give him a chance if he helped a little, if he acted as if he wanted one. It had something to do with what she said about shades of grey still being absolute. There was just something about her convictions that he didn't see in anyone else. Something about the way she was so desperate to live what she claimed to believe that made him think that maybe there _was_ something to being good after all. But if that is what it does to you, drives you insane as she clearly was, why would he want it? He didn't. He had no desire for good. But there was something about her. For some reason it was important to him that she remain good, that she survive the darkness. It wasn't about hope for him anymore, if it ever had been. She was pure. He didn't know how. She was obviously tainted by Tom. There was clearly darkness within her. She was not innocent. But somehow, she was pure. He was not. He never had been. Even if he completely lost his mind and became "good" he could never change his past. Even the 'golden trio' wasn't pure, they had their petty hatreds, their judgments. But somehow if Ginevra remained pure it didn't matter, nothing else mattered. Who won or lost the war didn't matter, so long as the only thing the world that was truly pure remained so. But she was so weak. She was so fragile. She could break at any time and her families protection could be what broke her. He was the only one who understood how to handle her, wasn't he? There was Dare, but he had been forced to leave. Wait, did he just think that he knew how to handle her, help her, protect her? Then what was he doing here?

Draco ran out of the Room of Requirement, The Dark Lord's orders forgotten. He entered the Great Hall as surruptisously as possible. He scanned the Gryffindor table. She wasn't there. Where would she be? The tower! He almost began to panic. Even those pathetic gits that called themselves her friends had noticed she was acting withdrawn, and that meant something was terribly wrong, even more so than when he found in... He couldn't think about that, he just had to get to the tower.

Snape sat at the head table watching the feast. He had noticed the female Weasley's absence and had contemplated making sure she was all right when Malfoy slid into the hall and ducked out again rather quickly. No need to find the girl now, someone else was doing that for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had taken a liking to the girl. She wasn't at all like the other Gryffindors. She better be all right.

Malfoy made his way to the tower as quickly as he possibly could. He climbed the bit quietly, not really sure why. When he reached the top he knew. She was standing in one of the openings, arms spread wide, face up, eyes closed, facing out. She began to move. She was moving forward, not back. He acted on instinct. His arms grabbed her around the waist and he pulled her in. She all but screamed. She kicked and hit and turned and tried to attack, tried nothing, but he had her down, that was all that mattered. They scuffled a bit and finally settled with him sitting on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"How dare you!" Her voice had more ice in it than he had ever imagined. He nearly winced. "What right have you to come up here and..."

"And save your life?" He interrupted her. She screamed. And then she cried. He released her and sat against the wall. She scooted to the opposite wall.

"What do you care?" She strangled out between silent sobs.

"You're the only one who tried to care about me."

She turned away from him. He could barely hear her tell the wall, "But I only tried, I failed."

"Doesn't matter. You had every right to hate me, I made sure of that. Tried is enough for me."

Something happened. They had reached an understanding somehow. She cared. So did he. Neither had to say a thing.

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her face was stained with tears. "I may not hate you anymore, but I don't like you either."

He laughed. "Who said I wanted you to like me? I just don't want the only one in the place with enough brains to best me at a game of wits to through herself off the tower before I can even the score."

She nodded. They climbed down from the tower. When they were in the corridor again she turned to him. "I'll help you, if you want me to."

He nodded. "I know." Another agreement had been made. He knew where she stood, and she wouldn't press the issue any further. They weren't exactly friends, but they respected each other.

They made their way to the feast. She stopped off at a girl's toilet to wash her face and straighten her robes. He went on ahead so there was distance between their arrivals. Snape smiled into his pumpkin juice when the girl entered. So they had reached a truce. It should be interesting to see what effect this had on the boy.


	8. Turning Over

A/N again, sorry for the confusion over the last chapter, i don't know why it does it that. thanks for the reviews

Chapter Eight: Turning Over

For two months things went smoothly. Ginevra had to bite back her annoyance with her brother and friends more frequently than ever, but it was getting easier to ignore as well. She wasn't really sure how that worked, but supposed it probably meant two steps back one step forward, they annoyed her three times as much but it was twice as easy to ignore. She didn't think about it often, that meant thinking about them. They had gone back to ingoring her after Hallowe'en since she was no longer as depressed. Harry had become obsessed with Malfoy and had taken to tracking him on the Marauder's Map. 'Mi and Ron were still trying to hold out that Malfoy was too young to be a death eater, but with the attack on Katie Bell, even they were losing their resolve.

She was currently sitting by the lake. Things had changed. The darkness was once again at bay, held back by the ideals she finally lived up to, but it was by no means gone. She had also finally accepted the fact that, just like Tom, it would never go away. She supposed she should have known, how could she have Tom in the back of her mind without having darkness there as well? She sighed. She was glad she had forgiven Malfoy, and she was glad her ideals had won in the end, even if she had needed help from her "enemy", but it came with a price. She cared about him now. She still didn't like him and she doubted they would ever get along, but he had understood what she had gone through. He had understood what it felt like to be drowning in darkness. He was no longer pure loathsome evil, but he was human, and she was kind, and she cared. She was almost certain he _had_ been behind the attack on Katie, but she couldn't help but think there was still time for him, time for him to realize what he was doing.

She knew they had an "understanding" that she would wait for him to come to her if he wanted to change, but a student had been hurt. Maybe she should talk to him, just once. Ah, but there was the problem that she still didn't like him. He was still arrogant, spoiled, selfish, etc. She still felt like slapping every time he spoke. Would he ever grow up? How could she care about someone she thought was the most childish, annoying, git she knew? Well, Ron did offer some stiff competition. But would she really be able to talk to him without yelling at him? She sighed again. If she got the opportunity she knew she would have to.

It was almost time for Christmas holidays. She wondered if Malfoy would be staying at the school. He probably was. That meant she might have a chance to talk to him, not many people would be staying this year. The only Gryffindors to do so would be Harry, 'Mi, Ron and herself.

Draco was becoming more and more panicked. It wasn't working at all. Maybe he would take the weasel up on her offer to help him change just to get protection from the Order because after he failed this he was sure going to need it. Then there was that pesky voice that kept wondering why it was so important for her to be pure and stay in the Light if it was perfectly fine for him to remain in the darkness. He sat back. The stupid cabinet was as busted as ever. He would do it. He would join the Order. I mean, honestly, it wasn't as if the Dark Lord really stood a chance anyone, the man, no, _thing_ was friggin insane and would get all of his followers killed. It was really the only smart thing to do. He could work out whether or not he believed in good and bad later.

But when would he talk to her? He didn't exactly want to draw attention to himself and being seen with a Weasley would certainly do just that. Wait, he had overheard something about the holidays. She was staying. He would talk to her then.

He wondered what he would have to do. He would have to tell them about his orders, obviously, but he wondered what they would do with him. They would probably have to take him out of school. He sighed. The only other option really, aside from making him disappear, would be to have work as a double agent, and surely they wouldn't ask a student to do that. Well, they had better protect his mother as well, that was all he had to say.

Christmas holidays arrived and most of the students left. Only four Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and six Slytherin remained. Do to the incredibly small number of students there was only one table in the Great Hall for meals and, do to the combination, very little conversation. Ginevra spent most of her time alone reading or trying to figure out what to say to Malfoy. Draco spent most of his time alone reading or trying to figure out how to approach the littlest weasel. It was the third day of the holiday when Ginevra was the first to leave the table at dinner that Draco decided it was now or never. He got up slowly and followed her at a respectable distance. Snape raised his eyebrow at the boy's back and exchanged a look with the headmaster who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They finished their meals and went to the headmaster's office to await what was apparently, they hoped, soon to come.

Ginevra had turned toward the library when she heard someone leave the Great Hall behind her. She didn't hear voices so she turned to see who it was. Malfoy looked back at her and indicated the entrance with his head. She nodded and retraced her steps. They had been walking for five minutes before he spoke.

"The Dark Lord doesn't stand a chance in the war. He underestimates his opponents and believes himself to be invincible. Only a fool would remain loyal to one destined for annialation."

Ginevra stopped. He turned when he noticed she was no longer by his side. She met his gaze and they stood there, eyes locked. It wasn't precisely the motivation she had been hoping for but she could tell there was more to it than that. Well, it would have to do. After what seemed like hours to the boy under her scrutinizing gaze, she nodded, and they headed back toward the castle. He knew she was taking him to Dumbledore. She was aware he knew. There was no reason to speak. There was nothing to discuss that would not be repeated for the headmaster.

They stood by the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. Ginevra mumbled something that sounded like sugar quills and a staircase appeared. Draco did not ask how she knew the password. They made their way up the stairs and she knocked on the door. They heard Dumbledore call permission to enter and did so. They had not been expecting Snape to be there but neither were surprised.

Ginevra knew Snape worked for the order and assumed Malfoy thought he was a death eater. She turned toward Dumbledore. "Sir, we were wondering if we could speak with you." Dumbledore nodded knowingly before looking at Snape.

The two seemed to communicate silently for a moment before Dumbledore leaned back and looked at Draco. "It is safe to speak before Severus."

Draco swallowed. Snape was a death eater stationed as a spy in... He swallowed again, no, obviously _for_ the Order. He nodded. "I have no desire to follow my father to the grave." His eyes never left Snape. Luscious was still living, but everyone in the room knew this was an explanation of his motives as well as his decision. It was Snape's turn to nod. Draco continued. "So you have been twice a spy all along. How am I supposed to trust you?"

Snape growled. Dumbledore interrupted before he could find his voice. "I trust him, that will be enough for you. The question is, can we trust you?"

"I have no intention of following the orders of a madman that lead nowhere but death. Voldemort is a fool who underestimates his enemies and overestimates his strength. By defying him I put not only my life but that of my mother at risk as well. If you are willing to offer both of us protection I will tell you everything I know, which, I admit, isn't much."

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Snape before speaking. Is that the only reason you have chosen to adjust your loyalties?"

Draco swallowed again. How could he tell them that right now it was merely a better safe than sorry choice when it came to his view of good and evil? "Yes." Fortunately, his hesitation was not lost on the men watching him, neither was it lost on the silent red head. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances again.

"Very well, we will make arrangements for your protection. Is there anything we should know?" Dumbledore looked at the sixteen year old expectantly.

"I was assigned an objective. Both to make up for my father's failure and to prove my worth. Should I succeed, I was to receive the dark mark. The orders were to find a way to bring death eaters on campus and to kill you." If he was expecting a reaction out of the headmaster he was disappointed, but of course Snape would have told him that much all ready. "I learned that if I repaired the broken vanishing cabinet here at school it could open a portal of sorts with its replica in Borgin and Burkes. I have been trying to fix it all year but have not yet succeeded." Dumbledore had been listening with eyes close, nodding almost the entire time. Snape had been watching, oddly enough, Ginevra. Ginevra had been staring at a spot on the back wall and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. In truth, she had heard every word, but was indeed thinking things over very quickly, and her conclusions, when shared, would astound even Snape.

When Draco had finished speaking Dumbledore did not move, neither did Ginevra. After a moment of silence in which Draco had watched the head master and Snape had taken to watching the boy Dumbledore spoke. "No." Draco looked taken aback. What had the headmaster meant? Surely he hadn't challenged what he had been told.

Snape opened his mouth to speak but Ginevra beat him to it. "I'll go with him." Now Draco was really confused. Snape had actually stepped back to regain his balance and Dumbledore looked weary.

It was Snape's turn to say "No!" And he said it with such conviction that Draco suddenly understood. Dumbledore had decided against asking him, a student, to go undercover, and the weasel had offered to go with him. Apparently Snape was willing to let Malfoy go but was not willing to let Weasley accompany him.

"Why not?" She stood up and the look on her face reminded Draco of McGonagal. "He cannot go alone, that much is certain. Not only is it too dangerous but even he would admit his motives are too weak for us to trust. And you certainly don't expect me to believe for one second that it was even considered if it were not vital to establish a sleeper."

"No one would believe you have turned." Everything she had said was true. They needed a sleeper. They needed someone they could trust in the death eater camp, someone who was not constantly in contact with the Order and thereby risking exposure, someone pulling strings and waiting until they were needed to provide the bloody Potter boy a chance to face off with the Dark Lord. Snape was desperate to find an excuse to keep the girl out. He didn't know why, but he a need to protect her. Had he stopped to think he would have found his reasons very similar to Draco's.

"They wouldn't? Why not? I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm perfect! I'm sick of my brother's thinking they can run my life! I'm sick of being overlooked because I'm the youngest! I'm sick of being babied! I'm sick of the people who claim to be friends ingoring me! I'm sick of Harry acting like I'm a porcelain doll! I'm tired of Hermione acting like she's my mother! I'm tired of my real mother paying more attention to the boy who lived than her own daughter! I'm sick and tired of everyone taking me for granted! NO ONE CARES WHAT I THINK BECAUSE I'M TOO YOUNG! NO ONE STOPS TO THINK THAT THEY ARE ONLY A YEAR, ONE LOUSY YEAR OLDER THAN ME! NO ONE NOTICES WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG, WHEN SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME, THEY'RE TOO CAUGHT UP IN THEIR OWN LITTLE WORLD! NO ONE STOPS TO THINK THAT TOM MAY HAVE LEFT A MARK ON ME BECAUSE I'M INNOCENT LITTLE GINNY! I CRIED, I CUT MYSELF, I ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE AND NO ONE NOTICED! I COULD KILL SOMEONE AND THEY FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BLAME! I A-M T-I-R-E-D O-F B-E-I-N-G T-A-K-E-N F-O-R G-R-A-N-T-E-D B-Y A B-U-N-C-H O-F H-Y-P-O-C-R-Y-T-E-S!" There had been no change in Dumbledore during her speech except for a slight raise of his eyebrows at the mention of suicide. Snape, however, had sat down when she started to yell. Draco was openly staring with mouth ajar. Her composure was instantly regained and she cocked her head to the side, rising her eyebrows, her voice took on a tone suitable for one discussing what to have for tea, "Are you sure they wouldn't believe me?"

Snape was speechless. Dumbledore sighed. "Are you sure about this? Your family cannot know of your true intentions, it would only endanger you. They must believe you have truly betrayed them. Everyone except those in this room will believe you have truly turned over." Draco watched the girl before him with new found wonder. He knew she had conviction, but this?

She sighed, sat down, and looked as though she were tempted to cry. "Yes, I am sure."

Dumbledore turned to Snape. Snape sighed and shook his head. "If anyone," he spoke rather reluctantly, "can pull it off, it is Ginevra. However much I regret involving her, it must be done."

Draco was about to panic. Were they just assuming he would go with her? He was just about to speak up with Dumbledore turned to him. "Draco, your involvement in this is entirely up to you. We can plant Ginevra without you, Snape is more than able, but it would be a great comfort to me if I knew she was not alone."

Before he could think he heard himself agree. He must be insane.

The students were dismissed and told to return in exactly one week to discuss the plan. As they walked back toward the Great Hall and the entrance Draco noticed Ginevra was shaking. He couldn't imagine what it had taken to make the decision she had made. He knew that no matter how much her friends and family annoyed her she loved them, and she knew they loved her, and that would always mean things would work out. But now? She had agreed to turn her back on them, to make them believe she accepted everything they despised, to break their hearts and make them hate her. He didn't know what to do so he steered her toward the Room of Requirement and held her until it was time for dinner.


	9. Plans

Chapter Nine: Plans

Draco and Ginevra barely saw each other over the next week. In fact, there was more than one day in which they managed to avoid each other entirely, somehow coordinating perfectly who would eat meals in the Hall and who would head to the kitchen later. It wasn't that they were purposefully avoiding each other, not really. They simply had a lot on their minds, not the least of which was the three hours they had sat holding each other.

Ginevra was having a hard time getting used to the idea of betraying her family. She knew it was necessary. She knew she was doing the right thing. She knew they would understand when the war was over. Wouldn't they?

Draco was having a hard time understanding why he had agreed to risk his life for a cause he wasn't sure he believed in, wait, scratch that, _didn't_ believe in when the only reason he had turned to their side was for protection. That was the only reason, wasn't it?

And neither one could figure out nothing seemed to matter when they sat next to each other in silence. It wasn't like it was the first time either. There had been the day he had found her in the Room of Requirement. At least they had the comfort of knowing that as soon as the other spoke and comfort vanished and they were back to annoying each other.

They returned to the headmaster's office at the appointed time, which just so happened to be Christmas Eve'.

The only four people who would know the truth sat looking at each other for a full five minutes before Dumbledore spoke. 

"It seems young Malfoy's orders must be fulfilled in order for this to work."

Ginevra and Draco looked at each other. He couldn't be saying what they thought he was saying. Could he? Draco spoke for both of them. "Sir? My orders were to kill you."

"That is correct. I am weak. My reflexes are considerably slower than they once were. I am not vital to the effort and what you will be doing is. Even if I do not die in the context of this plan I will die. My time is very short and I have all ready been preparing for my absence. Those I will leave behind are more than adequate to carry on without me. There is no room for discussion on this point."

Ginevra looked like she was about to be ill and Draco had been completely drained of color.

Dumbledore continued. "Ginevra, you will help Draco repair the cabinet. If it proves too much for you, Professor Snape is available. Together you have the rest of the year to convince the school that Ms. Weasley's honor is less than impeccable. The Slytherin house _must_ believe that you would belong in their ranks." He looked over his half moon spectacles at the girl. "However, your brother and friends must not become sufficiently worried enough to convince your parents to pull you out of school or transfer you." He addressed both them again. "Do you think this is something you can manage?"

Ginevra looked as though the energy required to nod her head was almost more than she had to command. Draco nodded curtly and Snape was certain the boy had begun blushing at the headmasters comment on Ms. Weasley's honor.

"As for your role once you are established as death eaters," Dumbledore went on to explain, "your primary responsibility will be gaining as much freedom and authority as possible. If you feel able to manipulate their plans in such a way that the Oder will benefit, by all means, do so, but it is imperitive that you do nothing to jeopordize your standing. You primary objective is to create an opening through which Mr. Potter will be able to reach Voldemort. Whether that means making sure the majority of death eaters are occupied elsewhere, luring Voldemort to a certain location, or any other scenario imaginable will be up to your judgement. You will know when the time is come. I am afraid I can give you no more guidance than this, but I have confidence in your abilities. Do you understand?"

Ginevra had recovered a great deal and appeared to be possessed of a great strength and determination Snape once again mentally bowed in respect to. Draco's color had rebalanced and by the look on his face Snape believed the boy had at last truly accepted the responsibility of his objective. They nodded as one.

"Good. We will be leaving the particulars up to you but keep Professor Snape abreast of your plans. As for my death, we believe it would be most appropriate for Severus to be the one who carries that out." It was Snape's turn to lose all color. This was not lost on the students. "So keep that at mind. You may go unless you have any questions?"

Ginevra and Draco looked at each other again. They had no questions. Everything seemed to be cut and dry; no matter how horrid it was, it was cut and dry. They looked back at their headmaster and shook their heads.

"Very well. I suggest you go and enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"I don't see how he can expect us to enjoy our holiday after watching him sign his own death warrant." Draco sounded rather miserable.

"He is right, though. As much as I hate to admit it, he is right." Draco looked at her, expecting her to appear as she had last week, trembling and about to cry, but something in her had changed. It was as though she had finally crossed over the last barrier of reluctance and fully accepted her fate. There were no tears in her eyes and Draco seriously wondered if there ever would be again. His stomached tightened unexplicably at that thought. He shook his head, what did it matter if she ever cried again? He certainly wasn't going to hold her every time her tears ran. He should be relieved. He needed to break the silence.

"Your new personality should have a new name."

"Nevra." She didn't even hesitate. She had already been thinking about that and Dare's words about innocence fit her supposed dark side as well as a maturity no one would see. Would Dare understand? Would he assume the truth? She sighed. She could only hope. "My change will have to be slow. I suggest detention as the major indication of my attitude shift. The question is, do we want to make them believe we are lovers or are you going to be the brother I never had?" Her tone of voice was dripping with sarcasm as voiced the decision facing them.

Draco couldn't help but marvel at how easy it was to slip into a "bad girl" attitude. If he weren't in on it he swore he'd fall for her act. Come to think of it, it probably wasn't an act. This probably was in the back of her mind all the time, consciously suppressed by her choice to adhere to those blasted ideals, and this objective merely gave her a way to vent all that frustration and bitterness. He made a mental note to keep an eye her and make sure it remained a facade. "I think lovers will be the easiest to pull off. Hate is passionate and passion of any kind can lead to lust. Detention can also serve as the perfect catalyst to our modified relationship. Oh, I'd say, a nice little battle in the middle of potions should be enough to earn us a month of detention together?" He donned a conspiritory smirk.

She produced a smirk of her own that once again had Draco wonderfing if she had been placed in the wrong house. "Pefect. But you do realize, don't you," there was a twinkle in her eye that he wasn't entirely sure he liked, "what this means? In order to actually pull off the lovers angle, we will have to be seen? And not just snogging. There has to be no doubt in the mind of our witness where we will stop." Draco wondered if she had lost it. She obviously wasn't looking forward to it anymore than he was, but she seemed, for some reason, to find the thought entertaining.

"Well, now I finally understand why you signed up for this." He couldn't help it, she had set her self up for that.

Ginevra looked at him for a moment and started laughing. Okay, now he was sure, she had gone mad. "Sorry," she finally managed, "I just can't help but find this whole thing amusing in the most dark and twisted way imaginable. Think about it. The infamous Draco Malfoy has come to the side of light and the only evidence of his decision is that the perfect Ginevra Weasley has turned to the side of darkness. My world is about to fall apart as I myself destroy the foundation and break the hearts of everyone I love by making them believe I've fallen for, or least _want_ the only man I've ever hated," the word want was spoken with a very lusty tone of voice Draco was surprised she knew how to use, though why he was surprised by anything this girl did he was unaware. "The irony is just too much for me. In order to live up to my ideals and stand up for what I believe I must abandon all morals and convince the world I am heartless. I can't cry anymore and if I don't laugh I'm afraid I'll fall apart." Her last statement was spoken in all seriousness without a trace of her earlier mirth.

Draco had to admit, he did see the irony. He unwittingly grinned as he thought over what she had said.

"Do you mind if I take to calling you Dray? Draco seems unnatural when I take the attitude necessary to pull this off."

"Then why ask?" They had reached the entrance hall. "I'll inform Snape of our plans to disrupt class. I suppose we can take tomorrow off, but we should meet in the Room of Requirement to work on the cabinet Wensday."

Ginevra nodded and Draco turned to walk away. "Happy Christmas," she said to his back before heading to her room.


	10. It All Begins With Detention

Chapter Ten: It all begins with detention

The rest of the holiday had gone smoothly enough. Ginevra and Draco had met at the Room of Requirement Christmas afternoon following lunch. If he had been surprised to see her there he didn't show it. She had nothing better to do as she really didn't feel like hanging out with her brother and gang, watching him play chess with Harry while 'Mi read.

They worked on the cabinet every day until classes began again. They were both frustrated with the absence of progress but Draco was relieved he didn't have to deal with it alone anymore. They still had yet to become friends, but they soon realized that if they left their personalities at the door they worked quite well together. They could even slip in a sly comment here or there without it disrupting their flow. Both were surprised to find themselves amused by the other's wit. Strangely enough, they shared a similar sense of humor and before too long the sly comments were aimed at absent parties rather than each other.

The last two weeks of holidays passed and the other students returned. The Great Hall once again had four tables and Draco and Ginevra were once again on oposite sides of the school. Potions fell on the first day back at classes and both were looking forward to making a scene. All Snape had asked was that they did not damage anything valuable, and as there was nothing valuable in his classroom, they had free reign.

They entered the classroom seperately as always and moved to opposite sides of the room as always. They had opted for pure loathing in this battle. There was time enough in the future to slip in references to things that had never happened betweened them. Class began smoothly enough. Snape slipped back to his office for a moment to "retrieve a parchment" and pandomoneum ensued.

Draco tossed a pea across the room and it landed expertly in her cauldron. Her face grew red and he marveled at her control. She flicked her wand and his cauldron tipped over, spilling the contents onto his robes. Pure fury spread its way across his face and she was impressed. He flicked his wand and her potion exploded, covering everyone at her table. She slowly turned toward him, pale as a ghost, shaking with fury, well, silent laughter, but it looked the same.

"What?" Draco used his most infuriating mocking tone of voice. "The little weasel can't keep her potion in her cauldron?" Hermione tried to say something but failed as Ginevra began to scream. No words, just screaming.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO, SO, SO PERFECT!" Snape reentered the classroom. Before she thought, Ginevra flicked her wand and the professor was stunned, unable to move his arms and therefore use his wand. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US! OUR BLOOD IS JUST AS PURE AS YOURS YOU FREAK!" Ginevra threw a hex at Malfoy, who just dodged, causing Parkinson to get a face full of bat bogeys.

"You. dare. raise. your. wand. to. me!" Draco's voice was deathly calm. He sent a blast her way. She dodged. The ingredients cabinet doors shattered.

Ginevra raised her eyebrow. "And why not? It isn't like you can do anything to stop me." Her voice was perfectly calm, taunting even. She laughed. She threw a jelly legs curse at him. He didn't dodge. He fell to the floor as his legs failed to hold him. He didn't say anything. He just aimed his wand.

She didn't dodge either and found herself dancing across the room wildly. By this time Hermione had released Snape from the hex and he preformed the counter curses on Malfoy and Ginevra. He was glaring. He looked fit to kill. All three wanted to laugh hysterically, which, oddly enough, only reinforced the terrifying expressions they were wearing. Wait, Snape and Malfoy wanted to laugh hysterically? That brought them all back to the issue at hand.

"Fifty points from both houses."

"But sir..." Malfoy tried to interrupt.

"NO 'BUTS'! Fifty points from both houses and a month of detention for both of you. Starting tonight! Now leave! I want you out of my classroom now! Zeroes for today's assignment! OUT!" They stormily grabbed their things and looked like they were about to go at again when they reached the door at the same time but somehow managed to leave without causing more damage.

When they were safely away from the classroom they both burst out laughing. "That...was...fun!" Draco somehow managed to gasp out.

"Did...you...see...the...look...on...'Mi?" Ginevra could barely breath.

Draco had sunk to the ground. "Or... Parkinson when...she took that...bat bogey...hex you threw?"

Ginevra bent over double, finally catching her breath. "My brother will...probably try to...kill you later." She ended with a sigh and a giggle.

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "Potter looked like he was about to pass out!"

"Probably was." Ginevra had joined Draco on the floor. She lay on her back, enjoying the feel of the cool stones beneath her. "But 'Mi's face when I pointed out that Weasleys are pureblood was the best."

"Agreed." They sat in silence until movement could be heard around them. "Class must be almost out. Better move it," and they went their seperate ways.

"I don't know! I just snapped!" Ginevra was close to tears. The trio had pulled her aside in the common room and were interrogating her. Hermione had even skipped a class to do so. "He started it. I mean, he threw something into my cauldron so I tipped his and he exploded mine and then he spoke and _I_ exploded."

"We got that part," Harry said wryly.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Ginevra _was_ crying now. It was surprisingly easy for her do so on command. "I don't know what happened. I just couldn't take anymore. I've been trying so hard to ignore him all year. I guess all the anger I've been ignoring just, just..."

"Exploded?" Hermione finished for the poor girl before her. She had apparently forgotten the reference to blood purity at the appearance of Ginny's tears, either that or chalked it up to momentary insanity.

Ginevra just nodded. The trio looked at each other and they all nodded. They agreed she hadn't done anything wrong and it really was all Malfoy's fault for pushing her too far. Ginevra felt sick.

Ron spoke up. "Still, the look on Snape's face when you hexed him, Gin, that was priceless!" They all laughed at the memory, and life was back to normal, or so the trio thought.

Over the next two weeks, Ginevra allowed the trio to comiserate with her on the horrors of a month's detention with Snape. The first week she peppered with tales of Malfoy's unbelievably loathsome behavior. The second week she filled with tales of how utterly annoying the git was. The third week she began to say she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to get it over with and think about it as little as possible. Meanwhile, Draco was regailing his own house mates with his exploits in detention. The first week it was all about how pathetic Weasley was and how unbelievably unfair it was for Snape to make him stay in the same room with her. The second week consisted of how easy it was to get the thing ryled up. The third week he was tired of talking about. It was boring now. He wanted to just get it over with and be done with it. The detentions weren't that bad. They did their homework, played chess, and even helped Snape grade essays.

The fourth week they began stopping in the halls when they past each other and engaging in battles of the wit, playing their old name game, and trading clever insults. More than a few students noticed the lack of venom in their words. Some even began to wonder if they were flirting. Rumors started to spread. They denied them all, Draco with a smirk and Ginevra with a blush. He continued to marvell at how easy it was for her to control that which was involuntary in most.

"What's going on in those detentions of your!" Ron demanded, more than asked.

Ginevra looked almost frightened. "Wh...What do you mean?" Confusion was written across her face.

Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione sighed, and Harry shook his head. "I mean, why does half the school think you're flirting with the ferret!"

"I don't know!" Ginevra got indignant. "You tell me!"

"People see you flirting in the hall Gin," Harry sounded as though he honestly thought he being helpful.

She looked aghast. "Flirting! You think... Just because I defend myself when he insults us I'm flirting!"

"It's more the _way_ you defend yourself." Hermione used an infuriatingly 'I know everything' tone.

"What? I don't let him get to me anymore!" Ginevra was getting angry. "After I blew up at him I decided he really wasn't worth it! After a month stuck with the pig in the same room every night I've learned how to face him! I don't ignore him anymore! That doesn't work! I just return what he dishes out! It isn't my fault people have nothing better to do with their time than imagine things that aren't there! You're my family! My friends! I expected you to be on my side! I guess I was wrong!" She burst into to tears and ran up to her room.

The trio exchanged guilty looks. "She's right." Harry broke the silence. "I mean, it's Malfoy. For all we know he started the rumors to embarass her."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron sounded tired, "did you see her face? She hates us."

"She has a reason to. We should have been defending her and instead we listen to the rumors. I'll go apologize to her, see if she'll come down and let you guys apologize as well."

Wonderful. Ginevra had been listening on the stairs. They found a way to blame Malfoy for this too? She was impressed, not to mention angry. They really were irrational. She ran up to her bed and hid in the covers. She was sniffling when Hermione got there.

Detention had worked. Half the school thought there was something between Draco and Ginevra and she had the trio just as clueless as ever.


	11. More Plans

Chapter Eleven: Plans

It wasn't long before it was Valentine's Day. Almost no progress had been made on the cabinet and they had decided it was time to kick the rumors up a notch.

Draco would be seen walking down an empty corridor alone and Ginevra would be seen in the same corridor, alone, about an hour later. Someone would glance a bit of red and white together down on the other side of the lake. They didn't even spar in the halls anymore, they merely nodded to each other. In other words, "Have you heard? Malfoy and Ginny are secretely dating."

Ron's mood was dark, to say the least. Hermione was nervous all the time, and Harry looked like he would hex the next person he caught spreading rumors.

"I know what happened last time we listened to the rumors, but come on Hermione, you have to admit, it looks bad." Ron was whining.

"He's got a point, Hermione. We don't see her around as much as we used to, and she's quieter when she is, like hiding something." Harry knowingly put his two knuts in.

Ginevra listened on one of her brother's extendable ears.

"Why do you both have to act like I'm helping her run around with the ferret? I just think we should think before we confront her about rumors again." Hermione used her martyr voice.

"Fine! We've thought about it! I want to hear her side of this and now!" Ron was turning red, Ginevra could hear it. She sighed. Time to take preemptive actions.

She ran to her bed, pulled the curtains, and started crying. That was how Hermione found her when she went to gather her for the inquisistion.

"Ginny! What's wrong." Excellent, Hermione was in mother mode.

"It's...It's...It's just that everyone thinks I'm dating Malfooooooooooooooooy!" Ginevra wailed. She sat up and looked as though her world was in ruins around her. "I just...I just...I just dont'...I got tired...of the other...rumors...so I...started...avoiding people..." she paused to sniff a few times "and stopped...returning his...insults...in the halls...and now..." She stopped talking and just broke down into sobs. Dray would appreciate this when she told him about it later. Wait, when did he stop being Malfoy and became Dray in her thoughts? Shouldn't be the other way around?

Hermione held her friend and let her cry. When Ginny had calmed down some they made their way to the common room where Hermione explained to the boys why the slender red head was in tears. Ron immediately kicked into overprotective big brother gear.

"You can't let them get to you! You do what you want. You don't have to hang out with a bunch of gossips if you don't want to!" He gathered her in his arms and she strangled down her anger and his abrupt change. "Just tell us if anyone bothers you and we'll take care of it." She wanted to laugh. A minute ago he had been ready to lay into her about dating a Malfoy and now he was threatening the whole school. Gryffindors were too easy to manipulate. Gah! She was a Gryffinor! When had she begun thinking of herself as an outsider? Well, she suppposed she was, but still...

March was almost over and they had finally begun to make progress on the cabinet. They were happy with the rumors the way they were. They barely had to do anything anymore. If they looked at each other across the Great Hall at dinner the school debated for another week. Ginevra was quickly losing her "perfect" reputation. She had rarely landed dentention before this year, mostly because she knew how to avoid getting caught, but this year was different. She was caught out of her dorm after curfew. She talked back in class. She failed to turn in classwork. Whenever the trio questioned her she either blamed the stress of the rumors, which they swallowed hook, line and sinker, or she told them it was none of their bloody business and she was sick of them always standing over her and suffucating her and she had never said she was perfect in the first place and people should just get over that fact that she wasn't! That usually shut them up too, but more from shock than anything.

Draco enjoyed watching Ginevra manipulate those around her. She truly was a master. The golden trio never knew what to expect and the constant parade of confusion, concern, sympathy, and disbelief was highly entertaining. She always knew where the line was. Just when they were about to believe all the rumors and call her on her attitude she snapped back to their little baby and had them all understanding and sympathizing and protecting her again. Even the teachers were wrapped around her finger. Sure, McGonagal gave her detention, but from what he understood they spent most of the time talking about all the stress and injustice in her life. And obviously when Snape gave her detention she did whatever she felt like to pass the time. His favorite part, though, was when she would randomly hex younger students in the hall. It was never anything drastic, just a jelly-legs here or a tickling curse there, but it was always fun to watch the crowd to see who had noticed she was the source of the hex. Inevitably, those that did had one of two expression, pure disbelief and concern or a knowing "I told you so" look as they nodded to their friends.

All in all, however, things had been pretty steady since Valentine's and stayed that way until mid April when Ron ended up in the hospital wing. Draco hadn't heard what had happened and was quite angry that Nevra had never showed at the Room of Requirement. It wasn't until she failed to show up at dinner that he grew concerned. It didn't take him long to learn what had happened though. He wished he had her control when he felt the color draining from his face. He had forgotten about the poison when nothing had come of it. How in the world had Ron gotten a hold of it? Bugger. He wasn't looking forward to Nevra's reaction.

Ron recovered easily enough after the bezoar Harry had stuffed down his throat and life continued, but it had a strange effect on Ginevra. She didn't talk to Draco for two weeks and Snape was just about to intervene when she returned to the Room of Requirement one day and began working as though nothing had happened. Draco was wiser than to question her. The interesting thing was how she turned it to her advantage. She hadn't spoken to _anyone_ in two weeks. She had refused to answer questions in class, refused to do any spells she could not cast silently in Charms and Transfiguration, she refused to acknowledge her friends when they spoke to her. She even acted as though she couldn't hear Ron, almost as though she couldn't see him. Some said the mere thought of losing her brother had terrified her so badly she didn't want to be close to anyone because they might be killed. Some said she had been disappointed he had survived. She had the whole school talking about her again and admitting that they had absolutely no idea what went on her head.

The same day that she turned up to help Draco with the cabinet she became the Gryffindor Princess again. The detentions and attitude disappeared. Draco wasn't the only one who caught the subtle differences, though. She intentionaly let it be noticed that she was acting. She smiled a little too wide when greeting friends. She laughed a little too loud. She talked a little too much. She even began to gossip. She was a little too perfect. Finally Draco had enough.

"Look, we're supposed to be partners. You want to tell me what you're up to?" They were in Snape's classroom working on homework. She had detention with Snape again, a relic from before Ron's close call, and he had stopped by to escape his common room.

"Just messing with their heads."

"Your messing with mine too and I wish you wouldn't. Let a man know what's going on." He was marking first year essays as he spoke.

"Just figured that if I really turned I'd try to cover it up, you know? These couple of weeks will give them something to look back on and say 'should have known.' Another week or so and I'll slack off the over acting or they'll get suspicious. I mean, after I realize no one suspects I'll get more natural. They may underestimate me, but they don't think I'm stupid." She put the finishing touches on her herbology homework and looked up.

"Makes sense. Did you know that cinnamin can turn a salamandar tale purple?" Draco almost laughed as he read the essay before him. He liked the way they discussed things. They almost always used nonchalant and distracted tones while they were doing something else as though what they were discussing had no importance at all. A complete antithesis to the way they engaged in "small talk." If they weren't discussing something important the conversation almost always became heated and emotional. It was quite strange, but it worked.

"No, I didn't," Ginevra laughed as well. She took half of the stack of essays in front of him over to herself. "Anyway, by the time my latest escapades die down, say, a week more for the over acting and week of good ol' Gin and it will be May. Probably time to stir the hornets again. Even my fortnight of silence barely inspired more than a dull rumble. Hah! Adding a newt's eye _before_ the toad's toe will ruin _any_ potion containing both ingredients. I'll have to tell Fred and George their rather successful line of day dream creams are brewed in a rather impossible way and they must stop selling them immediately."

Draco chuckled, yes, chuckled. "So, two weeks and we give them something to roar about?" He looked over at her with a evil glint in his eye.

She looked at him deadpan. "You realize there is only one thing left that will do that, right?"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Public displays of affection?" She nodded. "How far? I mean, we can be seen snogging or we can be seen dragging each other off while we rip each other's clothes off."

She thought for a moment. "I think insinuation at first, that gives me some deniability if Ron goes off the deep end, which he will. I can always say he heard me wrong or imagined it or you were attacking my honor or some such sludge and he'll buy it. A couple of shouting matches in the halls a few days a part and then we decide where to go from there. What do you say? Feel like bespudging my honour in public?" The evil glint was now in her eye.

He looked wary. "Sounds good, but on one condition."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "all references to performance will be positive. Negative remarks will be restricted to willingness and promiscuity. Happy?" He looked uncomfortable and she looked amused.

"Perfect." Why had she assumed that was what he was going to say? It was, but how had she known?

A/N i have finished writing this story. it is 25 chapters long and will update three times a day until its finished. i'm thinking about starting another story to post when this one is done, but i'm not sure.


	12. Insinuations

Chapter Twelve: Insinuations

Ginevra's plan went smoothly. Just when the mumbling went down she stopped overacting and was back to normal and the murmers were saved from dying out. Just when the trio were starting to breath easily again, they began their newest diversion.

Ginevra was on her way to herbology when Draco turned a corner, ran into her, and they both ended up on the floor. He was lying on top of her, actually. "And how long have you wanted to be there, Blue?" A third year Hufflepuff _swore_ he heard Ginevra taunt the Slytherin.

"Figured you might be going through withdrawal, Red. How long has it been since you were in this position? Twelve hours?" Two Ravenclaws were thoroughly convinced they heard him correctly.

They picked themselves up, gathered their books with a sneer for her and smirk for him, and went to class. Three witnesses all under fourth year, they would have to do better than that next time.

He was on his way to Arithmancy after lunch and she was blocking a door he needed to get through. "Hey Weasel, move your mangy tail, people are trying to get to class."

For once Ginevra didn't argue, she just sauntered off, but not before shooting back "So mangy is what gets the Ferret off, who knew?" He sneered to hide a smirk. She was good at this. A fifth year Gryffindor had heard that one, he was sure.

Rumors were flying by dinner. Of course, none of them were accurate and Ginevra could honestly say she never said anything like what made its way to Ron's ears, but wasn't that what they were hoping for?

They took the next day off, didn't want to overdo it. It was best to let them begin doubting what they had heard.

Ginevra was headed to the library Thursday night when she realized she had left one of the books she needed in her room. She had reached the library doors before she spun around to head back, eyes turned to her bag as she rumaged through it. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth in concentration.

Draco slid up next to her and whispered in her ear, but loudly enough for the fourth year Slytherin exiting the library to _think_ he heard. "Careful now, wouldn't want your lips to get sore _before_ they're ravaged." She shot ice daggers at him and walked off. He raised an eybrow in the direction of the eavesdropper who quickly scampered off.

Late Sunday night, just before curfew, two Hufflepuffs of unknown year, a Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw heard a female voice yell, "JUST... GO... SHAG PARKINSON," a resounding slap, and angry footsteps down the coorider they had to turn down. They turned the corner very slowly, trying to talk amongst themselves as though they hadn't heard anything. A flash of red disappeared around the far corner and an angry Draco looked murderous as he stormed passed them holding his cheek.

The slap really had hurt, the girl had strength, but the faces on the unlucky four chosen to witness it was worth it. He had a handprint on his face the next morning and chose not to remove it until someone pointed it out to him. As a result, the entire Great Hall had proof that the tale they heard was true.

If Draco's entrance to breakfast had made a scene, Ginevra's entrance at lunch was spectacular. Once again Ginevra, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all failed to attend classes. No one was surprised when they entered the Great Hall together. What was remarkable about the entrance was the formation they had adopted. Ginevra managed to look like the perfect martyr, wounded by the horrible rumors attacking her honor _and_ have the smug appearance of one who had just gotten away with murder. Her face was tear stained, her hair was unbrushed, but her head was held high and her back was straight. If she failed to meet anyone's eye, well, who could blame her? Ron walked directly in front of her, practically daring anyone to mention his baby sister and that ferret in the same breath. Harry walked to her right and held her elbow as if to steady her. He seemed as though she was the only thing he was aware of and all that mattered to him was her comfort. Draco figured the boy wonder had finally woken up to what was in front of him, too bad he had missed his chance. Wait, what did Draco care? Still, a smug look crossed his face as he contemplated Scarhead's reaction when he learned the girl he loved was with another, who cared if it was a ruse or not? Hermione walked to the left of Ginevra with her best motherly expression in place. She kept muttering things in Ginevra's ear. Draco could only assume it was an endless stream of platitudes. "Don't let them get to you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Just ignore them. They'll realize the truth soon enough."

Draco could only assume what had transpired between the trio and his partner in crime, but by the murderous look on her face when she showed up at the Room of Requirement later he knew better than to ask. They worked in silence for two hours before she spoke.

"I realize we have been actively ruining my reputation, but I thought my brother and friends would hold out against the rumors just a little longer. I mean, they _are_ just rumors, but those three believe them all. I knew when I accepted this task my family would think I had turned on them and would, in an understandable reaction, turn on me, but we haven't given them anything more than insinuations witnessed by unreliable sources everytime and they are already questioning my loyalty. I have never given them a reason to doubt me and yet they still find it hard to trust me. I even had to admit to the slap. I convinced them what I said was a lie, that I had slapped you for some insult, but even though I wasn't seen they _knew_ it was me.

"I've told them, repeatedly, why I've developed a bad attitude. I've told them that I was sick of being taken for granted. I've told them I'm sick of being watched every second of every day. I've told them that I just want to be treated like an equal. I've told that I just want people to stop protecting me. I just want them to stop treating me like some talisman, like some symbol of innocence and admit that I'm just as effected by the war as everyone else and let me be who I am.

"They don't listen. If I weren't turning over for the ultimate good I think I'd turn for all the reasons I'm using as cover. I hope they blame themselves, but they won't. They won't look back to all the times they could have changed, could have 'fixed' things. No, they'll blame you. They'll claim you used a spell or a potion. Eventually they'll realize I chose, but no matter what, you'll always bare at least half of the guilt in their minds. They'll never realize that the way they treat me really is enough to drive someone away."

Draco nodded. He knew the comment about her turning either way was exaggeration, but he still wanted to beat her brother to a bloody pulp for making her feel this way. He was a little surprised she had voiced her emotional pain. He had known this was hard on and he had known the trio's reaction to everything, the way they flip-flopped back and forth from trusting her to accusing her to defending her, was cutting her deeper than she would admit, but he didn't realize how deep it was, not until now.

"We can back off a bit, give them the chance to cool down." That was as close to comforting her he would come. He knew better than to act sympathetic. She would have his head for dinner, especially considering the reason she was upset was the manic need to protect her almost everyone felt.

"No. The cabinet is almost fixed. We only have a month left and, while my reputation is indeed rather tarnished, too many people still believe me when I deny the rumors. If this is going to work we need to step it up again, not back off. I can handle Ron. If I can't I have no business going where we will be going."

Draco had to admit that she had a point. They went back to work on the cabinet, discussing their next move as well.


	13. Blame Polyjuice

Chapter Thirteen: Blame Polyjuice

Draco and Ginevra had met in the North Tower entrance. It was a round little foyer at the base of the tower that had a door to the outside as well as a door to the first level corridors that connected the North wing with the rest of the school. They were standing there, looking at each other, neither really sure what to say or do. Ginevra swallowed hard. Draco glanced down the corridor and nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked back at Ginevra. She nodded in return.

Both deciding that the best way to do this was to just do it, they stepped toward each other and began snogging, hard. All their nerves, fear, pain, loneliness, tension, and anger made it easier than they had thought it would be. Neither lost sight of why they were doing it or the plan they had in place, but they both found release in it as well. And of course, how could they pass up the opportunity to bait each other?

She shoved him up against the wall, hard, and he groaned as she pressed herself against him. "Not enjoying this, are you Red?" He whispered in her ear before biting it. He spun her so she was against the wall halfway around the room, 'accidentally' kicking the door open as they settled just next to it.

"Not any more than you are, Blue." She brought her knee up gently but firmly between his legs and he growled. His hand left her shoulder and made its way to her thigh as he moved his leg around her knee. He settled her leg around his waist, a position that had her skirt up at her hips, and he slid his hand up until his fingers found the elastic of her knickers. She groaned and bit her lip before crashing back into his and pushing him away as much with her hips as with her hands and they were back on the other side of the door, pushing it a little more open on their way.

She tore open his shirt and ran her hands up his chest and he growled again. He reached down with both hands, grabbing her behind the knees while simultaneously spinning in place so that she was up against the wall again with both legs wrapped around him, settling in just the perfect position. He kissed her deeply and hotly while exploring her legs before moving to open her shirt.

"I am NOT doing it here!" She almost yelled in his ear, as though they had discussed this already.

"Come on, no one ever comes this way." He was nibbling at her neck.

"NO! The stones are too cold." Her voice almost trailed off as he traveled her collar bone with his lips.

"Then we'll leave your clothes on." He was going to leave a mark on her shoulder. Oh well, her shirt would cover it.

"You know that won't work." Her breath hitched as his hand travelled up her back.

"FINE!" He pulled away from her so fast she almost ended up sitting on the floor. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room so fast she could barely keep her balance. As they disappeared down the corridor two Hufflepuffs watched in horror. The rumors were true. They had just seen proof! No one had ever actually _seen_ anything before, but they _had_! It took them a moment to recover but the whole school knew in less than half an hour.

Draco pulled Ginevra into an empty classroom just around the corner. They stood there a moment just staring at each other and trying to catch their breaths. Eventually she brought her hands to her face, backed against the wall, and slid to a sitting postion. Once down, she dropped her hands and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, turned around, and paced once or twice before sitting next to her.

"Well, that went well." Ginevra gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for quite a while. Neither knew what to say. They had both enjoyed it. It had felt good to release all that energy. Both had found it difficult to refrain from continueing once in private. Both understood that their desire was purely physical, after all, they would both still hesitate to call themselves friends. They were barely more than civil to each other. Sure, they worked well together, and sure, they technicaly cared what happened to the other as one would a friend, but one of the biggest dangers of this deal they had made was that one might kill the other before the Dark Lord had a chance to. Clashing personalities, or their case dangerously similar personalities, did not effect physical attraction, or desire for that matter, especially when engaged in that type of physical activity. Draco wondered how far she would go. Ginevra was ashamed to realize she didn't know if she would have stopped. They both realized that if this worked, if they became death eaters upon this pretence... It was fortunate that neither of them had managed to reach this stage in their musings sooner, for as soon he did he looked at his watch and realized that it was almost curfew.

"If this is going to work you have to be back exactly at curfew." His voice was tight, clipped.

She nodded. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before she straightened her appearance, turned and walked out.

She reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower and steeled herself for what was about to come. Even the fat lady looked disdainfully at her. She said the password and entered.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" She heard Ron yelling before she saw him.

She sighed. "Thinking when, brother dearest?" She used her best annoyed, indifferent, and bored tone of voice.

"MALFOY? YOU SHAGGED MALFOY?" She wondered how he could breath. Harry looked like he had fainted, just regained consciousness, and was about to faint again. Hermione looked as though she had swallowed a hippogriff.

"It really isn't any of your business, is it?" Ginevra sounded indignant and as though Ron was dangerously close to pushing her too far. "What do you care anyway? It isn't like you care about me. The only time you ever act like you do is if you think I'm acting too much like a Slytherin. Are you afraid I'll shame the Weasley name? How does that make you any different than Lucious? Are you afraid I'll dishonor the Gryffindors? What? It surely isn't that you're worried about me!" Her voice was pure ice. "Oh wait. I know. You're worried that I'll whisper secrets in Draco's ear. Is that it?"

Ron was deathly pale. Hermione was looking back and forth between the siblings so quickly it was a wonder she wasn't dizzy. She kept trying to say something but no sound came out. Harry looked as though he was trying to convince himself this was just a nightmare.

Finally Ron spoke. "I'm flooing mum. Right now. You're going to go home. You can't stay here. I'm flooing mum." For once in her life Ginevra couldn't read her brother. She couldn't tell if what she had said had finally gotten through or if he had finally become so angry he was calm. It didn't really matter either way.

She collapsed. She just fell to the floor. She honestly looked as though the force of the tears she wanted to shed was so great her body would not allow one tear to escape lest it loose control and be torn to pieces. Perhaps this time she wasn't acting. "You can't. Don't make me go home. Please. School is all I have. Classes are all I have." She spoke in a whisper but everyone who was in the common room, which was almost the entire house, heard every word.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU SHAGGED MALFOY!" So it had been anger. He had been zombie-like a moment ago out of anger.

The tears came. There was no sobbing, just a cascade of tears flowing down her face so thick that she thought she would drown. They were real. "I didn't shag anyone." There was no quiver in her voice.

Ron sputtered. "BUT YOU JUST SAID..."

She tried to look up at him, but she couldn't see. The tears were still flowing. "I was just mad. I was just hurt. I just, the only time you pay attention to me is when you believe the rumors and for maybe a day after. When was I supposed to have done this?" She truly did paint a pathetic picture.

Ron looked as though the world was coming to an end. He was so thoroughly confused. He had never seen anyone look so innocent and pathetic before in his life. He was also trying very hard not to believe that what she had said was true. Harry looked as though the first ray of sunlight had pierced the dark clouds in a hundred years. He was looking up at Ginevra as though the fate of _his_ world rested upon her ability to prove her innoncence. Hermione looked as though she was racing through every 'mode' she had trying to find the appropriate one.

"Tonight, you were seen by a couple of Hufflepuffs at nine in the North Tower entrance," a faceless voice in the crowd offered when no one spoke.

Ginevra's tears had slowed some but were still falling. She looked confused. "But, I was in detention with Snape all night. It began at eight."

A humungous sigh of relief was heard to escape Harry. He stood up with a shaky smile. "You see Ron? She didn't do it."

Hermione looked pensive. "Someone could have used the polyjuice potion to incriminate her..."

Ron still looked sceptical. "You say you were in detention. You have been acting funny all year. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Ginevra jumped to her feet. Her tears had almost stopped but they returned full force. "ASK HIM! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME GO DOWN TO SNAPE AND BLOODY ASK HIM!" She had never been this angry in her life.

"It's after curfew. We can ask him..." Hermione began in her prefect tone of voice. She didn't get to finish her sentence, however, because Ron had grabbed his sister by the wrist and was dragging her out the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione scrambled out after them.

Ron walked so quickly that Ginevra never really got used to the movement and was barely on her feet. She was half bent over, mostly sideways, stumbling over her own feet as he dragged her along, pulling so hard on her wrist she knew he was going to leave a bruise and her shoulder would be sore for a week. She didn't care. She was still crying. The sobbing had finally begun. Harry and Hermione had to run to keep up.

Ron burst through the door to Snape's office without even knocking. The professor had been warned about what was going on tonight and knew he was supposed to be Ginevra's allabi, but the way they entered sincerely shocked and apalled him. He was genuinely concerned for the girl. He could tell all the emotional pain in her eyes was real, and the way she grabbed her shoulder with her free hand when Ron stopped and she was finally able to right herself made him pale with cold fury. He maintained composure, however, and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Did or did not my sister have detention with you this evening," Ron bit out in a barely contained tone.

"She did indeed. And why is that so important that you feel the need to rudely barge into my office after hours?"

Ron had released her wrist and she had stopped rubbing her shoulder to massage her wrist. He had visibly relaxed to the point that Hermione was afraid he would collapse. "No reason sir," he said weakly with very poorly contained relief.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you for being out after hours. Another detention for Ms. Weasley for giving her brother adequate reason to doubt her word. I do not want to know what you were accused of," Snape addressed Ginevra, "but if it was sufficiently horrible and your reputation sufficiently questionable that it warrents this behavior, you obviously deserve it." He sneered and nodded their dismissal. She caught him flick his eyes to her wrist and back. She nodded. She knew he had been asking about more than just the wrist.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence. Ginevra had allowed Harry to wrap his arm around her and she layed her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed as he guided her footsteps. The crying had stopped but she was very weak and tired from the effort.

Once back in the common room, which was now empty, Ron turned toward his sister. He spoke in the softest and most sincere tone she had ever heard him use. "I'm sorry Gin. I had no reason to doubt you. You are right. We do get stuck in our own world. I have no excuse for ignoring you. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked tired and weary. Harry actually looked happy. It wasn't right. Sure, Hermione was entitled to be tired of all the drama that had been going on all year, and yeah, she looked as exhausted with Ron as she did with Ginevra, but she didn't look as though she knew Ginevra's words earlier had been as much about her as they had been about Ron. She looked as though she thought this was a family matter that needed to be worked out. And Harry. Harry had no right to be _happy_! Relieved, fine, but happy was going too far. He wasn't the least bit sorry that he had believed Ginevra capable of shagging the enemy, no, he was just happy it had turned out the way he wanted it to. All that mattered to him was that his little angel was still an angel even though he had never taken the time to actually make sure she was his. She supposed he figured there was time enough for that _after_ she grew up, after the war, after the danger was gone. And Ron's apology, it was too little too late.

She turned and walked upstairs without a word.


	14. All She Has

Chapter Fourteen: All She Has

Ginevra ignored everyone and everything the next day. Any secret hope she had hidden deep in her heart that her family would always hold out for her, always believe there had to be some explanation, was gone. The would honestly believe she had turned. They didn't know her any better than that. She couldn't get over the sinking feeling that it was her fault they didn't know her.

Snape was worried about the girl. The last time she had adopted silence he had been able to tell the majority of it was an act. This time he was almost certain it was genuine. He knew better than to doubt her. He knew it would not lessen her effectiveness. But he was concerned for her. No one should go through what she was facing. No one.

Draco had been informed of what had happened the night before by Snape, not that it was really necessary. Had he not been filled in on the specifics he would have been able to guess. There was a clear bruise on her left wrist and she favored the arm considerably as though her shoulder was weak. By the way her brother kept staring at her bruise it was obvious that it was his fault. Draco assumed that was why she had left it. If he didn't know better, Draco might have believed that Ron had finally understood all the ranting 'Nevra had done about the way they treated her. Harry, on the other hand, clearly still did not get it. He appeared to be thoroughly perplexed as to why the girl was ignoring him. Hermione looked exasperated by the whole thing, as though she thought 'Nevra was over-reacting. Draco really had to fight hard to avoid walking over to them at lunch and leading 'Nevra away. She didn't belong with them. They didn't even try to understand her.

The day after that was Sunday. Draco and Ginevra were in the Room of Requirement working on the cabinet. It really was almost fixed. Suddenly Ginevra sat back and looked at Draco. "Is it my fault?" she demanded.

He looked confused. "Is what your fault?"

"They don't know me. They have no idea how deep my convictions run. They have no idea how hard I fought to establish these convictions. They actually believe I'm capable of turning my back on what is true and good and right." Ginevra sounded afraid of what his answer might be.

Draco was angry now. "No, 'Nevra, it is _not_ your fault and don't you ever let me catch you wondering that again. It is their fault. Anyone with eyes would have noticed you were struggling at the beginning of the year. Dare got you to talk didn't he? They could have as well, but they didn't. How many times since Christmas have you told them off for ignoring you or taking you for granted? And how many times have they apologized? How many times have they attempted to modify their behavior? I know it wouldn't have changed anything in reality but as far they are concerned they have had more than enough opportunities to halt your 'decent into darkness' so to speak. It - is - not - your - fault." He had looked her dead in the eye the whole time he spoke. She returned his gaze for a moment before nodding almost imperceptively and turning back to work.

They were just about to go their seperate ways that evening for dinner when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned back to her.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded. They split off down different hallways.

It had been a week since the big scandal had broken and the second week of June had just begun. One more week and the cabinet would be finished. One more week and they would attempt to pass themselves off as death eaters.

It was amazing how the school had reacted to the latest rumor. The entire Gryffindor house seemed to be ashamed of ever doubting Ginevra at any point during the year and were _fiercely_ defending her honor. The Slytherins, on the other hand, believed the rumor completely, why wouldn't they? Draco Malfoy had confirmed it at last. To them, Ginevra had proven herself somehow. If Malfoy was interested in her and she returned the interest she must be one of them after all, so they all payed her a great deal of respect when they passed her in the halls or met her in class. She was no longer just the Gryffindor Princess; she had reached royalty status in Slytherin as well. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff avoided her, unsure of which side to take and fearful of both should they choose the other.

Having gained the respect and acceptance of Slytherin, there was no more need to ensure further rumors. The amount time they both spent absent from company was enough keep secure what she had achieved. All in all, the week had been a smooth one.

Ginevra was sitting in a corner of the common room, reading, on Sunday night when Harry returned from a trip to the kitchen. It had taken him longer than expected but she hadn't really noticed since she was still ignoring everyone that wasn't Snape or Dray. She did look up when she heard Hermione gasp, though.

Harry looked as though he were a ghost. He was not the shade of colorless that makes one say he looked as though he had seen a ghost, especially in the wizarding world where such a thing was common, but his face was so blanched that had his robes not remained in color you would have thought him a ghost.

He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were and sat down. His eyes were unfocused. "I just got detention until the end of the year. Won't be able to play in the final quidditch match." His voice sounded hollow, as though he weren't really aware that he was speaking.

"Why... why is that?" Hermione asked tentatively. She and Ron both afraid to breath lest they shatter their friend.

"I almost killed Malfoy." He looked at Hermione as though seeking confirmation that he had really said what he had just said.

Ginevra's world froze. Everything stopped moving. Nothing made a sound. Everything was cold. What had Harry done?

"I... we... he tried to hex me so I hexed him. I used one out of the Prince's book. There was blood everywhere. Snape showed up and took him to the hospital wing." Harry was still speaking as though in a trance.

Ginevra didn't stop to wonder what book, the trio never told her anything anyway, she wasn't surprised she didn't know who the prince was, and she didn't care. She left the common room as quickly as possible. No one noticed because they had been the only four there, Harry wasn't noticing anything, and the other two were focused on him.

Ginevra ran the entire way to the hospital wing, not caring who saw her or who she shoved out of the way. She literally ran into Snape just outside the hospital wing. "I have to see him!" She was almost panicked.

"He is fine. Come with me." Snape didn't give her much of a choice but rather grabbed her by the shoulders and gently steered her to his office. "He will be just fine. Madame Pomfrey expertly healed his wounds and he will be released Tuesday."

"I want to see him."

"I'm afraid that is unwise." Snape's voice really was quite soothing. "You have achieved so much. If you are seen visiting him it is almost assured your brother will find a way to remove you from this school." His hands were still on her shoulders, but he had moved around to face her.

She looked up at with tears in her eyes. "He is all I have now. You are all I have." He nodded and held her against him as she cried.


	15. Changes

A/N there is no dialogue in this chapter, but the next one will be worth it, i promise

Chapter Fifteen: Changes

As he stood there holding Ginevra, Snape was feeling guilty. She had given up everything. In a matter of days she would walk away from everyone she had ever cared about, everyone who had ever cared about her. She had been one of the most fortunate children he had ever met. She had always been surrounded by people that cared about her. Yes, they had trouble showing it, but they cared, and she knew they cared, and she was about to loose all of that.

He, on the other hand, had never had anyone. Neither had Draco. She was giving up everything and he was glad. He was thankful for her sacrifice. Not only did it mean that the Order had reliable sleepers within the death eaters, it meant that he and Draco had a family. That was how he had come to view the girl, as family. She was all he had. He had come to love her as he would have loved a daughter and he knew, whether they did or not, that Draco would come to love her as well, that they had started down a path that could only end in the purest, deepest, and truest of loves, and for that he was grateful. And for that, he felt guilty.

When Ginevra had stopped crying she went for a walk on the grounds. Snape was right, she couldn't be seen visiting Dray. It was strange how things had changed. She still loved her family and still believed they had the best of motives. She did think they could be hypocritical and she did hate they way they treated her, but that didn't mean she loved them any less. She knew that no matter what, they loved her. At least, she hoped no matter what. She knew they would completely believe that she had turned, but still hoped that in the end they would be able to understand the truth and forgive her for the lies and pain, and for that they needed love through the lies and pain and betrayal. As for Snape and Dray, they really had become the most important people in the world to her. The would know the truth. No matter what happened at any point, they would always know. And she had gotten to know them. Snape was truly remarkable. His wit, his authority, his strength, his intelligence, he was an excellent mentor. Okay, so he wasn't a fluffy bunny, but if you managed to make it past the hate he was a truly devoted individual. She had come to trust his motives as thoroughly as Dumbledore did, if not more so. He had become a second father to her. Perhaps, she thought wryly, an only father after next week.

And Dray, well, Dray was Dray, wasn't he? Once she had broken through the layers of ice a mile thick she had found they had a lot in common. They had the same dry, biting, and often dark sense of humor. They both had a side no one else knew of; his was good, hers was dark. They had both cut. She had seen his scars as they worked together. Somehow, since they had been working together, all thoughts of cutting or suicide had completely vanished. She had even taken to removing her gloves when they were alone. (It still wouldn't do to have the trio find out about that.) And he cared about her. She knew he did. They were friends now, friends with a deeper bond than most lovers had. They were not lovers, and she did not want to be. She was not trying to convince herself of that, it simply was. To think of their relationship in that light was odd, it was foreign, it was forced. They were friends and it never crossed her mind that they could be more, not even when she remembered their night in the North Tower entrance.

These two men had become her world. They had become that which stabalized her. She relied upon them.

She missed Dare. She had been forced to cut off correspondence with him. He would have been able to read between the lines of her letters and find the truth too easily. Not that he wouldn't figure it out without the letters, just that it would take longer and was safer for him this way. She sighed. She hoped he would figure it out without the letters. Someday she would be able to sit down and talk the whole thing out with him. Him she could see herself falling in love with when this was all over.

Draco lay in the hospital wing. It was strange, he found himself desperate to live for _Nevra's_ sake. The thoughts running through his head earlier had been _I don't want to die! I can't die! I can't leave her alone!_ Now, looking back on them, he was slightly surprised. She had come to mean so much to him.

She was right. No one had ever given him a chance before. No one had ever given him a choice before. She was the only one who cared, and that had made a difference.

He still couldn't care less about Weasley or Granger and still suspected he might sing at Potter's funeral, but he never thought of Granger as the mudblood anymore. A lot of Ginevra's beliefs had influenced his own views. He now honestly believed that the Dark Lord needed to be destroyed because he was evil. For that matter, he had begun to believe in good and evil.

His convictions were no where near as strong as Nevra's. For one, he didn't believe in viewing everyone a friend until they chose to be otherwise. He believed in choosing your friends carefully. He would always fit better the upper class, high culture, whatever you wish to call it. He suspected she would fit perfectly anywhere. He would always be what one would call stand offish, aloof, even arrogant if you didn't take time to get to know him. In truth, however, his arrogance was waning every day.

What had changed was almost everything else. He had learned through Nevra the importance of judging people individually rather than by name or station. After all, she was a poor Weasley and a Gryffindor. He learned the value and sanctity of life. He had learned the importance of caring about others. He was not a caring person, nor would he ever be, at least not in the way most counted caring. He would be, however, and _was_ one to care deeply about those that cared about _him_ and those he did not know at all, humanity at large. People would always judge him by his demeanor and he honestly knew that his reaction would always be to justify their judgment. If they failed to know him before judging, who was he to correct them?

All in all, Draco was a very different person than he had been in September, though only the closest observer would have noticed. Perhaps after the war, when it was safe, he would allow his new understandings to show, but right now it was just as important for him _not_ to change as it was for Nevra _to_ change.


	16. More Than They Bargained For

Chapter Sixteen: More Than They Bargained For

Draco had come out the hospital wing on Tuesday just as Snape said. The school had heard some version of what had happened, but if anyone was talking about it no one close to the situation heard them.

It was the second week of June, two weeks before school let out for the year. The cabinet was fixed and the time for the invasion had been set. Dumbledore was to do something with Potter. While they were gone Draco would let the death eaters in the school. They would make their way to the North Tower where the Dark Mark would be set. Dumbledore would arrive there by broom with Potter where he would imobilize the boy. Ginevra would fight both sides during the battle, defending the others from the death eaters but helping to clear the way as well. Dumbledore, Snape and Draco had a scene planned out. Dumbledore would try to persuade the boy from going through with murder. Draco would feign hesitation. Snape would kill Dumbledore. If Snape, Ginevra, and Draco all thought it was a weakness in the headmaster to insist on playing it out like this, they said nothing. It would damage Draco's image before the death eaters and the Dark Lord, but the man could not bring himself to order his student to commit murder, even if he knew the boy would do much worse in order to keep his mask in place than kill a compliant victim. The others saw it as granting a dieing man his last request.

Everything went smoothly. There was pure chaos in the corridor as Snape and Draco descended from the tower. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere. They dodged flashes of light and charging combatants and forced their way through the melee. As they past, Ginevra followed them. She stretched her arm forward toward Draco and he grabbed her hand. Both of them needed the contact to keep going.

Ron saw his sister turn after Snape and Malfoy and ran after them. Around the corner he saw Malfoy holding his sister by the hand and assumed he was dragging her after him. He tried to throw a few curses but was afraid of hitting his sister so he just chased them as fast as he possibly could. He was actually gaining on them. He might be able to overtake them before they got off the grounds. He just couldn't slow down.

As Harry came down from the tower he was filled with rage. He instinctively took off after Snape. Snape had killed Dumbledore. He barely noticed the battle going on around him. He barely noticed all the death eaters were running away now that their job was done. He did hear, however, Luna call out to him that they had taken Ginny. Harry ran faster. When he reached the stairs to the entrance he could see Snape lead Draco who had Ginny by the hand out the front doors. Ron wasn't far behind. Harry practically flew down the stairs.

Snape, Draco, and Ginevra were well away from the school. Ron started firing curses again, aiming for Snape now, hoping to distract Malfoy enough that he would let go of Ginny. The curses were impeding their progress as Snape had to keep dodging. Ginevra turned around and shot her brother with, "Petrificus totalis." Harry stopped dead as he watched Ginny lower her wand as Ron fell face first to the ground. Time stood still for all three of them. That is until Ginevra felt Draco tug gently on her hand and they continued to run.

Once they were off the grounds they apperated. Ginevra had no idea where they had gone but she didn't care. She turned away from the others and threw up. She had cursed her brother. It had really started. There was no going back.

Draco grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and held her. They couldn't stay like that long and they both knew it. She took a few breaths, sighed deeply, and backed away. She looked at both Draco and Snape in turn and nodded.

"This way," Snape said as he led them off into the darkness.

The stood, the three of them, surrounded by death eaters in their robes and masks. Voldemort stood before them. Silence reigned. Snape had dared to bring the girl without permission.

"She is a Weasley. Her parents and brothers are in the order. Yet you say I should trust her." Voldemort hissed.

Snape bowed low. He said nothing. Voldemort turned to Ginevra. "Why are you here?"

She stood up tall, refusing to bow to the Dark Lord, risking everything on a hunch. Her eyes were sharp and her voice was haughty. "The Weasleys care nothing for me nor I for them. The shall pay for how they have mistreated me. They are nothing more than filthy blood traitors, they are _not_ my family. I was fortunate enough to see real power through the diary you so kindly left behind and have not been satisfied since. Accept me and you will not be disappointed, My Lord." Here she courtsied. "I wish to serve the Dark Lord and learn at his feet." She stood again, suddenly arrayed in garments so deeply crimson they were almost black, so rich and elegant she appeared ethreal. They were not her conjuring but she did not react to her appearance, rather, she gave the impression as though they had been what she was wearing the entire time.

Voldemort looked her deep in they eye. Snape marvelled at the girl's Occlumency skills. He had, of course, had lessons with both she and Draco, but she had never needed them. No matter how hard he had tried he could not break through. Apparently neither could Voldemort.

"Come to me, child, kneel before me." Voldemort reached out his hand. She layed the tips of her fingers in his and kneeled at his feet, eyes on the floor. "You are strong, child, I can feel it. Your passion runs deep, and you are beautiful. From thence forth you shall be my daughter and you shall call me father." The tip of his wand touched her left arm as he still held it aloft. She raised her eyes to his, those horrible red eyes with slits for pupils, and stood. She turned to stand beside him, facing the death eaters. He addressed those gathered before him. "This is my daughter! The Dark Lady Nevra! You will obey her and serve her!"

How they managed to refrain from reacting none of them ever knew. Snape, Draco, and Ginevra had never, in their wildest speculations, ever considered this a possibility. They would speak of it years to come, still in awe, still unable to comprehend just exactly what had happened, and they would always reach the same conclusion. Voldemort still had some form of connection to the piece of his soul in the diary and that had formed some sort of connection with the shadow Tom had left in her even after the diary had been destroyed. None of that matter now, however, and all three determinedly kept blank minds.

Voldemort turned back to the two men before him. "The boy, he failed." It was a statement. He was not asking for clarification or an explanation, he was merely making an observation.

"The others could not have entered the castle without him." Snape spoke blandly, as though he wasn't really interested in what happened to the boy.

"But you could have killed the fool without them, without breaking your cover as surely as you did tonight." Voldemort was playing with them and they knew it.

"I convinced Dumbledore to leave a letter for the Order should something like this occur. My position is safe." Dumbledore had indeed left a letter. It would be a difficult sell, but he would retain the Order's trust.

Voldemort seemed unimpressed.

"But father, he's such a great lover." Nevra sounded as though that was would be enough to save anyone. "Besides, with a little training to undo everything that fool Lucious did, he will make an excellent general. It isn't his fault his father was weak and therefore trained weak soldiers." She looked at Draco critically as she spoke, as though envisioning the training he would need to undergo in order to be presentable.

"Very well, if you wish to keep him you may. Do not bring him before me again unless you are sure of him, for the next time he slips I will not spare him, even if his does make a good toy." No one there could believe what they had just witnessed. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was _indulging_ someone. He gave Draco the Dark Mark.

"However," Voldemort continued after Draco had stood. "My daughter must be pure." His words confused her for a moment before her gown changed again. This time it was the most beautiful wedding dress you could ever imagine, with one difference, it was black. Draco moved to her side instinctively and Voldemort turned to face them. "As the Lord and Authority of Wizards and Witches, I give my daughter to you as a wife," he looked at Draco, "And this is your husband," he looked at Nevra. "If you tire of him, kill him. If _he_ tires of _you_, allow me that pleasure."

Deep in their minds, where it was undectible, three people thought to themselves _This is more than we bargained for! What have we gotten ourselves into?_


	17. The Price You Pay

A/N i'll admit, my voldemort is a little strange, that's because i don't really know how to write him and that's why i try to avoid it. i tried to make it clear that everyone else thinks he's acting strange in the story to kind of cover it. also, sorry i missed the update this morning, i was sick.

Chapter Seventeen: The Price You Pay

Snape went his own way and Nevra and Dray were led to their rooms after Nevra had been spoken to privately by her _father_. Dray had been dressed as finely as Nevra; it wouldn't do to have an unsuitably attired escort. Their rooms were appropriate to their clothing, fine and perfect and expensive, yet simple and elegent, much to Nevra's liking. The entrance led to the sitting area. The carpet was deep crimson and the furniture was black leather and cherry wood. The walls were a pale grey, almost silver color. The fire place had white and grey marble mantle and an obsidian hearth. The curtains on the windows were true crimson, the color ofveinal blood, with beige linings. The room itself was almost rounded. To the left, a door led to the dining hall. The floor was black marble and the table was cherry wood. The chairs were also cherry with crimson velvet pads on the seats and backs. All was ornately carved. There was no kitchen, house elves would prepare all the food, all one had to do was mention what they would like, in any room, and it would be brought to them promptly. Next to the dining room was the office with a door to both dining room and sitting room. The office had a dark creme carpet and mahogany shelves lining every wall from floor to ceiling covered and full of books, except for the picture window on the outside wall that had a nice wide seat with a cushion the color of the carpet. There were also two mahogany desks, one large and square and one smaller and beautifully carved, both had matching chairs. Two over-stuffed forest green leather chairs were the finishing touches on the room. In the sitting room, the wall that curved out from the office was almost completely windows but for a section in the middle where the fireplace was. Situated identically to the office and dining room on the oposite side of the door was the bedroom and bathroom respectfully. The bedroom was deep crimson, black, and cherry wood like the sitting room. The bed was a massive four poster with drapping curtains surrounding it. The closet was full of robes equally as elegant as what they wore. The bathroom was almost completely marble charmed that it would never feel cold to the feet but rather pleasantly cool. The top of the tub was level with the floor and had nerely as many faucets and scents as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. There was also a shower that magically dispersed water however you wished it to at a thought. The sinks were ornate and the mirror covered an entire wall.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Nevra spoke. "Look as though you are examinely the room." Draco obeyed, it wasn't that hard. "I had a choice, they could either see everything we do or hear everything we say. I chose to be watched. No, I did not trust him. I tested it as we walked in. These rooms are atuned to my magic. Apparently the only magic that can be worked within their walls now is magic I allow, with the one exception of the visibility charm placed upon in by my _father._" Draco could tell she was trying to get used to saying it.

He strode into the office and started running his fingers slowly along the spines of the books, looking as though he were examining them. "That means..."

"Yes." She interrupted him as she searched the drawers of her desk. She sounded far away. He could understand why. They made their way to the bedroom and went into the closet to look at their wardrobes. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet. He knew this was a first for her and he knew this was the worst way it could happen.

"It isn't the worst way." He almost believed she had used legelimancy. "I'm choosing to do this. And you understand." She turned to him with a devilish look on her face and he once again marvelled at her control. "After all, we _are_ married."

He was as gentle as he could be without giving anything away, but she didn't seem to need any help just then. They both released all of the fear, confusion, suprise, pain, and anquish into each other. They needed each other. There was no doubt that she had told the truth.

The next day they ate breakfast at the rather large dining room table, talking casually as they ate and appeared to read.

"So you can summon others with your dark mark as well?"

"Yes. It also seems that I'm not expected to take much interest in tactics, or the war itself, for that matter." He raised an eyebrow, but itcould easily have been at what he was reading. "Of course, I am free to be as involved as I like, but I am also free to do nothing more than make the death eaters lives miserable by requiring them to do menial tasks for my amusement. I suppose randomly killing people or otherwise causing mayhem in the world _is_ expected from time to time. I am the Dark Lady, you know, and I'm supposed to be more demented than my _father_." Her use of the word was still strained. It appeared her control did have limits after all.

"In other words, when you tire of torturing Rookwood you'll go burn a village to warm your hands." He smirked.

"Exactly." There was silence for a few moments. "There is one thing I'm worried about."

"One thing?"

"Funny. He has given me a month to settle in, but after that time he has asked that I perform a public display of devotion to him as my father." The word was getting easier. "My brothers wedding is in a month."

Draco knew what she was thinking, and knew she was probably right. Again, there were no words to say, so he finished his meal.

The month passed surprisingly quickly. Nevra lived up to her new image and tormented the death eaters appropriately, and not without a little enjoyment. Dray quickly proved himself to be worthy of his position in every way possible. They left no room for doubt that they, at the very least, found each other satisfying. Nevra had Snape over frequently as a dinner guest and he always stayed for drinks. It wasn't long before Dray was making valuable contributions to tactical decisions, more often than not they benefited the Order in some way but gave enough to Voldemort that he quickly grew in esteem. He also earned respect among the death eaters as one capable of controlling and appeasing Nevra, she really did make a very convincing cruel, sadistic, and bored Dark Lady. Not only that, but he had a natural air of authority and regality about him that matched Nevra's, giving those around him the impression that he would have risen quickly without her help, though they never said such things.

In the end, Voldemort was so pleased with Dray that he conveniently forgot the only reason he was alive was Nevra's desire and bestowed upon him the rank of general. His official title was "Lord Draconis, Protector of the Dark Lady, General in the Dark Lord's forces, Prince of Wizards."

Nevra herself had contributed nearly as much to strategy as Dray had. She had a keen mind and was thankful for ways to use itthat did not involve embarassing Bellatrix, although that was entertaining. Her official title was "Dark Lady Nevra, Daughter of the Dark Lord, Warrior Maiden of the Death Eaters, Princess of Witches."

Snape had not been left out, he too received an official title. His was "General Snape, Advisor to the Dark Lord, Servant of the Dark Lady, Master Among Wizards." Voldemort liked titles, at least for his inner circle. Not that he trusted any of them. Although, Snape had mentioned something about the death eaters assigned to watch the Dark Lady and Drayhad beensent off to other duties. Not that that meant they couldn't be replaced at any moment without warning, it just seemed a bit strange.

The month was over and Nevra, with Dray, was called before her _father_. He adopted an injured tone and made a request of his daughter, as though granting him this, albeit seemingly petty, was the least she could do for him. She responded in kind, behaving as though she was ashamed of herself for not having done so already without prompting. He forgave her and she left, with Dray, to make plans.

They had been correct in their assumption. He had asked precisely what they had been afraid he would. When they got back to their rooms she slammed the door behind her, shoved him up against the wall, literally ripped his shirt off him and kissed him as though her life depended on it, and indeed, at that point, it may have. In just a month this had become how they escaped their surroundings. Had they been in any other circumstances she might have been ashamed of herself, drowning the world in the way Dray made her feel, but not here, here it just made sense. They hadn't fallen in love. They were friends, and friends found comfort in each other. Extreme situations call for extreme methods of comfort. They were married, after all. She coudn't think about tomorrow; she wouldn't think about tomorrow; she wouldn't think. They moved to the bed and for a little while she forgot what she would have to do.

This was the price you paid.


	18. Bill's Wedding

Chapter Eighteen: Bill's Wedding

Everyone had gathered for Bill's Wedding. Half of the Order was there. Neville was there. Even Percy was there. It seemed that when he heard his sister had become a death eater, he had realized that he had been a fool and came home with his tail between his legs, so to speak. Everyone was happy for the couple, but they all felt somewhat empty inside as well. Ginny was supposed to a brides maid, and instead she was a death eater.

This was the first time Neville had been seen in public since Ginny's defection. Somehow, as soon as she had disappeared, everyone knew how close they had been. He couldn't help but smile wrily and shake his head when he thought about it. It all fit everything she had said too perfectly. Both of them had been practically invisible before. She had been hidden behind the image everyone insisted upon seeing when they looked at her and he had been overlooked, but now that she was gone they all seemed determined to make it up to him, to correct the mistakes they had made with her by paying attention to her only friend, the only one who had understood her. The problem, and what made him want to laugh, was that they now treated him the exact same way they had treated her. He was perfect, idealized, their mascott. He lost count of how many people had apologized to him for what she had done, and he couldn't tell any of them that he didn't believe a word of it.

Ron was completely unpredictable now. It seemed as though what had happened with his sister had unhinged him. He was more dedicated than ever to helping Harry defeat Voldemort, that much was natural and to be expected. What was unsettling was how quickly he went from guilt ridden to outraged and back. You never knew how he would react to anything that reminded him of what had happened. He would walk past her room on the way to give Bill a note from Fluer and burst into tears as he railed about how it was all his fault, if he had only listened, if he had only done this or that. He would hear someone apologize to Neville and he would start screaming that it didn't matter what anyone did to her it was still her decision and her responsibility and she had no right to hold anything against them if she was the kind of person to go running to the death eaters when life got hard. Neville understood both reactions, really he did, but he still wanted to punch Ron everytime they saw each other.

Harry seemed to be in denial. He was fully convinced she was under a spell or a potion, no matter what anyone said. It was Malfoy's fault, or Snape's, or both, it had to be. For the most part he avoided thinking about it. Neville _did_ punch him. He couldn't help it. He was fed up with the boy's ranting and raving about something of which he knew nothing. He apologized afterwards and mumbled something about "just couldn't hear anymore about it, wasn't mad at you, mad at everything, mad at everyone, won't stop talking about it, sorry."

Hermione, well, Hermione was successful where Harry wasn't. She completely ignored the situation and refused to acknowledge anyone's comment on the subject. Neville liked her reaction the most. It inspired the least anger. It may not have been what he considered appropriate, nothing short of believing her to be a sleeper for the Order was appropriate, but it was acceptable.

The ceremony was finished and everyone was at the reception when a group of uninvited guests arrived rather inappropriately dressed. They all wore black robes and silver masks. The death eaters had crashed the wedding.

Tables went flying. People were screaming. Wands were flashing. Some of the Order were quickly herding the defenseless out the way while the others confronted the new arrivals. It was a strange battle. There was no blood, no pain. The only spells being cast were stunning, petrification, and other binding spells at the enemy and their counters at allies on either side. Dray and Nevra were at the center of the death eater formation doing their fair share of cursing. Then she saw him, the reason they were there. Nevra moved toward her true father, the man that had raised her, had loved her, had given her everything, and looked him in the eye. Time froze. He nodded almost imperceptibly. She sent a jet of green light straight at his heart. As he crumpled to the ground she heard her mother scream, her brothers swear, and was caught by a pair of green eyes exactly where her fathers had been. Harry had recognized her. She turned to find Dray.

Dray shot a binding spell at Hermione and turned when her heard Molly scream. He knew it had been done. Nevra was by his side again. "Potter knows it was me." She said as she sent a jelly legs at Shacklebolt.

"Granger recognized me as well." He freed a petrified death eater. They looked at each other. There was no need to ask, by now they knew when the other was thinking the same thing they were.

They both tore off their masks and kissed long and deep in the middle of the battle field. They didn't notice that most of the fighting stopped to watch. They didn't notice Dare smile. They didn't noticed Molly faint.

Eventually they pulled apart. He kept one arm around her waist, signalled the death eaters with the other, and shouted a cheery "Congrats, Weasley," as he and Nevra disapperated together.

Dare was silent. He tried not to listen to anything anyone was saying. He had seen Arther nod. He knew father understood daughter. That was enough to get him through. They would all understand, someday, but for now he needed to endure their reactions without shouting at them or punching them. Dare had grown up. The way the last few letters of Nevra's were written he had figured she had achieved her ideals, her 'defection' and this display were proof, and so had he. He was no longer timid. He was no longer clutzy. He no longer deferred to anyone. In other words, he had become a man as surely as Nevra was now a woman. He would fight for the Order and make sure her sacrifice was not wasted.


	19. Making A Name

Chapter Nineteen: Making a Name

Back in their rooms Dray tried to hold Nevra, but she pulled away from him and locked herself in the bathroom. He decided to give her some time alone; she had just killed her own father; she deserved it.

When she came out he was sitting by the fire reading. He looked up and dropped his book. There, standing before him, was Nevra, and she was stunning. She wore a sleeveless blood red leather shirt that had a very low v-cut neckline and appeared to be a second layer of skin. Black leather pants fit just as tightly and the outside seem of the legs were open up to the knee. Black leather boots reached up her calves and had three inch heels. Her hair was thick with waves. It was pulled back and held in a black leather thong just above her neck, cascading down her back. She wore a black choker around her neck and had a whip at her side.

"You know how to use that?" Dray asked, looking at the whip.

"Of course. Shall I take it, by your reaction, that this look is befitting a warrior princess?" She was playing with him, and he liked it, but he was concerned about her.

He knew it wasn't safe to dwell on anything, it weakened occlumency abilities, but he needed to know she was all right. He looked at her. She would understand.

She did. "He knew it was me, and he knew why. That is enough." He nodded, and from the way he removed her outfit she decided it was more than suitable.

The next day their contributions to the death eater strategies were no longer confined to evenings with Snape. They took an active role in the offensive. They planned attacks, organized recognizance missions, and interpreted intelligence reports (though their interpretations were not always accurate, even if they appeared so). If they had earned reputations of efficiency and ability during the previous month, they were now truly making names for themselves.

Lord Draco was cold, calculating, even. His input was reliable and he never spoke until he was sure of himself. You did not question his judgment because you would surely be proved wrong and that was dangerous.

The Dark Lady was hot, fiery, and unpredictable. Her input was sporadic but acute. She did not speak unless she was bored and you were doing it wrong. You did not question her judgment because she was more than good with that whip of hers, not to mention that you would always be proved wrong anyway.

Lord Draco led and the Dark Lady corrected. Voldemort almost always left decisions to them now. Oh, he watched everything they did and knew every move they made, but he was content to give them objectives and let them work out how to achieve his goals.

If the Dark Lady became too bored she would accompany a mission. She never wore the robes or the mask anymore. Why would she? The Order couldn't touch her. No one could prove she ever killed again, after her once father, but there was plenty of eye witnesses who saw her starting fires, floods, and earthquakes, or casting the other two unforgivables for a laugh, and laugh she did, manically.

If Lord Draco doubted your ability to get something done he would do it himself. He did not wear the robes or the mask anymore either. Once, he walked right into the Ministry of Magic, using the guest entrance and getting a name tag that read "Lord Draco, Infiltration," rode the elevator to the Aurors office, walked in, grabbed a file, and walked out. Everyone had been too stunned to do anything. He acted as though this was normal. He carried himself with authority, as though he had every right to be there. He moved so smoothly and directly that he appeared surreal. By the time anyone had registered what they had seen he had left. By the time they chased him he was gone. Even the Minister couldn't stop that from reaching the front page of the Daily Prophet.

If the Dark Lady _knew_ you were utterly incompetent and would blow the whole mission she would make a big show of sacrificing her time because she was surrounded by morons to do a job a monkey could do. Once, she even conjured a monkey to prove her point. Bellatrix failed to find the correct key in Gringott's rather large collection. Nevra transfigured a trashcan into a monkey and sent it to retrieve the keys she needed from the Goblins before turning to Bellatrix and saying "See if you can get it right next time." She really enjoyed torturing the Lestranges for Dare's sake.

Everywhere Nevra went, Dray went as well. He was always by her side when she left the manor. Even if he did nothing more than watch, he was there. Everyone knew better than to speak against the Dark Lady. If you somehow survived her wrath, you most certainly would not survive his, as one unlucky soul demonstrated.

It had been three months since Bill's wedding and the world was in all out war. Not a week went by without a battle. No one had heard from Potter, Granger, Ronald Weasley, or Neville since the day after the wedding. Luna held the belief that they were hunting horcruxes. No one believed her. Luna said that Nevra was good. No one believed her. Luna said that Dare wrote her every third day to let her know he was okay. No one believed her. Luna did not care what anyone believed.

Snape, Dray, and Nevra were eating dinner in silence. It had been a long day. There had been another battle, one they had all been in. Nevra had a long cut under her left eye she wouldn't let anyone heal. She wanted it to scar. Dray had a gash on his right arm. Nevra had healed it easily. Snape had escaped uninjured. They were all tired.

Nevra sighed. "I'm really getting tired of them referring to me as the 'Deadly Beauty.'" She was reading the Daily Prophet. "Are they saying I'm beautiful _and_ deadly, or are they saying that I'm deadly _because_ I'm beautiful?" She put the paper down and rolled her eyes.

"Both, dearest. You have the reputation of seducing men on the battle field." Dray sounded amused.

"I what?" Nevra was honestly confused.

"You strike such an interesting picture, love. You stand there, unaffected by the throws of war around you, your auburn hair blowing in the wind, your whip in one hand and your wand in the other. You have a very ethereal beauty and always appear peaceful and calm on the battlefield. The juxtaposition is mesmerizing and has caused many on both sides to become distracted when concentration is of the essence." Dray sounded far away, as though he were picturing it in his mind.

"Surely you have noticed, child, that no man can stand against you. When faced by you in battle they find themselves unable to raise a hand against you. To them it seems as though they would be striking an angel, the only truly unforgivable offense." Snape was the only one who could get away with calling her child. She actually found it comforting from him.

She shrugged. "Men are strange."

"Undoubtedly." Dray had returned to his meal. He was still picturing Nevra on the battle field. It was really all _he_ could do to keep from staring at her at those times. If it weren't for the knowledge that he got to go home with her he seriously doubted he would be alive today. Someone would have struck him down as he stared at her and he never would have felt it.


	20. Sleepers

A/N just so you know, this is one of my favourite chapters

Chapter Twenty: Sleepers

They made their way to the sitting room for drinks and sat in silence for a while. Snape had something to say, but he didn't want to interrupt the semi-peaceful atmosphere, it was so rare they got to relax.

"We have sleepers in the Order," he finally said at last.

The others looked up and at each other then back to Snape. Dray spoke. "You mean we," he circled one finger in the air before him, indicating the three of them, "or we?" he pointed to the dark mark on his arm.

"Both." Snape's reply sounded like a sigh. "Luna Lovegood has been receiving letters from Longbottom, Dare, every third day since Bill's wedding. She decided I should have them. I'm not sure why she decided this or why it took her three months to do so, but his letters have me convinced he is on our side, as in it is now the four of us in the setup for the final battle." He took a deep sip of his drink before continuing.

"As for the other, well, I'm not sure who it is yet, but I know we are not the only ones who came up with the idea. There is an unmarked death eater waiting for the appropriate time to set up the final battle in favor of the Dark Lord."

"How can you be so sure? We know nothing of this." Nevra was critical, but not doubting. She trusted Snape and his judgment, she merely wanted an explanation.

"That is why I am sure. I became suspicious when you rose so quickly. Nothing against your abilities," they both nodded to show they were not offended, "but it seemed strange that he would so quickly trust anyone. Then I began watching those in the Order more carefully. If we had infiltrated so easily, why could they not do the same?

"It was not long before I noticed the same patterns within the Order that we have created here: successful missions that should have been more so. There was no outright sabotage, but everything is just a little off, just a little less effective than it should be.

"I still have not pinpointed the source of the disruption and I cannot ask for help. To do so would be to risk questions about the source of my concern that may lead to knowledge of our own sleepers." He looked pointedly at the others in turn.

There was silence for a few moments as Dray and Nevra allowed this information to register fully against all previous knowledge and experience.

"Contact Dare. Have him return. He will help you. It is imperative that we at least _know_ who the sleeper is. It may be too dangerous to expose them, but he must be neutralized." Nevra spoke firmly in a tone of voice the men had come to trust. She may be have only _just_ turned sixteen, but she had incredible insight and an uncanny ability to process a lot of information rather quickly.

Dray finished running through all the scenarios he could envision a few moments after she had spoken. "I agree. It appears to be the only way. It may endanger Dare's status but I doubt it. He is intelligent and will find a way to explain his return satisfactorily."

Snape nodded. They had come to the same conclusion he had. If it bothered him that a sixteen year old and a seventeen year old arrived at it in a matter of minutes when it had taken him a full week he did a wonderful job of hiding it, even from himself. He was truly proud of the two before him and considered them both his children. More than ever after the death of Arthur Weasley did Snape view Nevra as a daughter. Perhaps after the war he would be able to tell her. Perhaps not.

Dare was sitting with his back against a very old and very dirty wall in a very old and very dirty common room in a very old and very dirty inn in a very old and very dirty town. Potter had decided that it would be best to have a roof over their heads for a few nights while they figured out where they were going to go next. Dare still had a hard time figuring out why he was with these three rather than in the Order headquarters. Oh yeah, because he had to make sure they made it to final battle when they were supposed to and didn't kill Nevra when they got there, or Dray for that matter.

He helped with the planning some. Potter and Granger were pretty good at figuring out riddles and locating the horcruxes, their problem lay with figuring out how to get _to_ them and _destroy_ them. It wasn't as though they would have failed completely without him, but he was sure they would be severely injured. And, if he was honest, he would have been injured without them as well. All in all the three of them were pretty equally matched and each had their area of expertise. Weasley held his own as well. Mostly, Weasley played a fantastic game of chess. He figured out when it was safe to move, who they could trust (turned out he was particularly good at reading those around him if he put his mind to it), how they should travel, all in all, he was the one who kept them from being found. Of course, he relied heavily on Dare's intelligence.

Dare was the one who snuck out and surveyed their surroundings, learned what was where, who was nearby, and that sort of thing. He was also the one that provided the food. They spent most of their time in forests in order to avoid drawing attention to themselves and he was the one who told them what to eat and what to avoid contact with at all costs. He also almost always returned from his recognizance missions with some bread and a little meat, maybe some cheese. He never told them how he got it and they never asked. They weren't the type to break the law under any circumstances and he was much more like Nevra and Dray, but they weren't about to complain lest the he cease to bring them some. If he was going to steal it anyway... Dare was reminded of Nevra everytime they took a bite of what he brought them, they were hypocrites, but he did love them and respect them, and, well, everyone had their faults. He figured you could be good natured and hypocritical or cynical and true. At least that was his experience.

He was surprised when he was contacted by Luna. He had been sending her letters every third day, always by different methods and always secure, but she had never risked responding. As he read the letter he understood. Well, the good news was that Nevra and Dray knew he was on their side, the bad news was that he needed to go back to the Order.

"Well, its been fun, but I have other things I need to do. I'll be leaving in the morning." Dare spoke as he resituated, slouched a little lower and pulled the fedora he had taken to wearing down over his eyes. He actually liked muggle fashion, even if he was a few decades behind them. Why they would give up these hats and the trench coats he did not know. The trench coats were so much better than cloaks or robes in his opinion.

The other three looked up from whatever it was they were doing, caught off guard by his comment. "But we have only destroyed two horcruxes. There are still two left, and we have yet to locate the missing locket." Hermione was thoroughly confused. They had all come to rely on Neville, they had all contributed equally up 'til now and she wasn't sure they would be able to cover for his absence if he left.

"I know. But I'm needed back home in the Order." He didn't move his hat. "You'll be fine. You can recognize all the plants you'll need to now and Ron can sneak _almost_ as well as I can. As for the horcruxes, well, you're pretty acquainted with the general direction from whence my perspective comes. You may have to take a few extra minutes when approaching one, but you'll be fine without me. They will not."

There was a note of finality to his voice that the all knew was useless to question, but they had to try. "I don't suppose you can tell use _why_ they so desperately need you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean, no offense, but what can you do that they can't cover?" Ron added.

Dare sat up straight and pushed his fedora back on his head. He looked Harry dead in the eye. "If I told you people would die." He turned to Ron. "What only I know needs to be done." He turned to Hermione for good measure. "Do not ask anymore questions or try to stop me." She nodded. He resumed his former position.

Ever since his return he had been a different person. They had no problem believing he had knowledge he had not shared with them. In fact, to be honest, they were a little afraid of him. He was so intense now, so strong, and so reserved. They wondered exactly how much Ginny had meant to him. Ron was convinced Neville had been in love with her, and the others were inclined to agree. Dare let them believe it, no reason to disillusion them. Sure he loved, her, but he wasn't _in_ love with her, but it served his purposes for them to believe so.

When he returned to the Order he returned to the Burrow. He had never been to the headquarters and so did not know where it was. Molly was surprised to see him and was eager to hear news of her son. He told her what he could: the others were safe and achieving their goals. She didn't press for any more than that.

He was taken to the headquarters to report and be questioned. He told them what he had told Molly. Potter, Granger, and Weasley were working toward ends that could not be disclosed but were gaining ground every day. It was imperative that the Order continue to draw attention and engage the enemy lest they have time to realize the 'chosen one' was missing and search for the boy wonder.

He told them he had returned for multiple reasons. The first and foremost being the ever growing need for distractions to lure death eaters into the open and away from where the three might be going. The second being the extensive knowledge they had accumulated concerning death eater activity.

He proceeded to detail three camps they had found, recruiting missions they had crossed and learned of, plans they had heard, and filled in a few holes in some events that had already taken place. Snape was not surprised that the Order accepted him as an expert, as an equal if not more, after all, two teenagers were running the death eaters, why shouldn't a teenager run the Order?

Of course, Dare didn't seem to be the type to _run_ things. He appeared to be more like Nevra, adding his input only when those around him seemed to be going in the wrong direction. Yes, he couldn't help but add Dare to his family, and he couldn't help but compare his children to mythical beasts. It seemed that Nevra was the embodiment of the phoenix, made of fire and the symbol of renewal and rebirth. Draco most certainly had a lot in common with the dragon, fierce and cunning, and Dare was the griffin, wise and calculating. They were the sleepers and upon their shoulders rested the outcome of the war.


	21. And Baby Makes Five

Chapter Twenty One: And Baby Makes Five

It didn't take Dare long to track the sleeper. All he did was watch those around him, looking for the one who reminded him of himself. When he found one such person he watched their actions and listened to their input, gauging against what he knew, until they were cleared. Four people earned his respect this way. Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and even Tonks underwent his scrutiny and proved clean. He hadn't really doubted any of them, but he had to treat everyone as though he had never seen or heard of them before.

Finally he met a man whom he honestly had _not_ seen or heard of before. If he had, he never would have wasted his time with the others. It wasn't so much that he was incompetent, he obviously was not, but there was just something about him that sang of darkness.

It was not the first time Dare wondered exactly _how_ he was different from the others, that he was was certain, that Nevra and Dray were as well he also knew, but why was the question. They were only teenagers, untrained and inexperienced, and yet they some how saw things, knew things, and understood things those that had undergone professional training, and even those that had survived the first war and come out heroes, did not.

He helped Snape neutralize the man. It wasn't safe to remove him from the Order so they merely tagged him, watched his every move, and prevented him from holding the Order back too much. They let him have some things so that he would not grow suspicious or paranoid. It was enough that they had found him and when the time came would be able to stop him from doing any _real_ damage.

Dare and Nevra sent a few messages back and forth through Snape, but nothing much. It was really too dangerous for her to think too much about it. Knowing the other was alive, well, and understood would have to be enough.

Snape wished he could do more for the children to make their tasks easier. He truly did not know how valuable they found him, regardless of how actively they tried to make him understand. He was their foundation. They could do anything if Snape was there watching them. He was their reality; he was what kept them from going insane. He was what connected Nevra and Dray to the world they cared about and were doing any of this for. He was what connected Dare to Nevra and Dray. He grounded them. There were many times when they all felt like they did not belong in the world at large, that they were so wholly other than any that was around them. Dare got the worst of it since the other two were surrounded by death eaters and darkness and could usually write the feeling off to that, but he was surrounded by the Order and those to whom he _should_ belong, and yet did not.

Whether there was something intrinsic to their beings, some ancient magic, some myth or legend fulfilled, some holy reason, or if it was merely their perspective, the way they viewed the world with complete honesty to self, the way they had all fought desperately to find answers at a young age that set them apart and made them distinct they would never know. All they knew was that for some reason they were, and for some reason this meant they saw things, knew things, and understood things no one else did, and this made them a family. Snape was the only one who saw and understood them for what they were, and that was how he was able to hold them and connect them to everything else.

So it was the four of them. They waited, watched, and went about their business, hoping the day would come soon when they could all be together in peace.

It had been two weeks since Dare's return to the Order when Nevra entered the dining room at breakfast still in her nightgown, hair unbrushed, and looking rather shell shocked.

"What's wrong! What's happened!" Dray rushed over to her immediately.

She looked at him, a little dazed, "hm? Oh, I…" her eyes seemed to clear and a mischievous glint appeared. He was quite concerned. "Nothing happened, dad, so go back to your breakfast."

"Something obviously…" it was Dray's turn to go into shock, "did…did…you just call me…?"

She nodded, took his hand, and placed it low on her stomach. He looked down at their hands and then up at her. His free hand grabbed at the base of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled back she started crying. He didn't have to ask why; he just held her. This wasn't exactly the home into which he wanted his first child to be born either. Anything could happen here, anyone could be killed without warning, anyone could disappear. With the life she led, carrying the child full term would be difficult enough, much less protecting it once it was born.

That was how Snape found them. He had come over to discuss what they would be doing that day and found them standing in the door to the dining room, holding each other, and crying. Dray looked up with a few tears of his own in his eyes and slowly separated from Nevra, leaving an arm around her waist, and led her to the couch in the sitting room.

When they were all seated Dray looked at Snape. "So, are you an uncle or a grandfather?" Snape's jaw actually dropped. He closed it almost instantly, but it still happened. He looked at Nevra who suddenly seemed so small and frail.

"Perhaps it is best if we call me uncle." He spoke softly and slowly, as though the words were hard to say. They knew why he said what he did, after all, wasn't _Tom_ supposed to be the child's grandfather? They could hear the emotion in his voice as well. This wouldn't do, they had to get this cleared up quickly before anyone with legillemancy skills dropped by.

"Then that is what we shall call you, for now." Her voice was weak, but there was no mistaking the meaning of those last two words. Snape smiled.

Dare had been making lunch when Snape informed him of the latest development and he promptly sat on the floor right where he stood and stared into space for two minutes before standing and continuing with his food preparation. Snape smiled at the boy's reaction. Once standing again, you could barely tell Dare had been given any news, much less any that would have sent him into shock.

They waited two weeks to make the announcement to the death eaters. She was an even three months along and Tom was just _thrilled_ that he was going to have a grandson. It was decided that Nevra would no longer take part in battles as that would endanger the child. She could go and watch if she was careful to stay on the sidelines and was flanked by Dray and at least one other, usually Snape.

Of course this meant that she was more bored than ever. Add to the boredom spiking hormones and you have one testy Dark Lady. Everyone was anxious to stay out of her way and all dreaded being the one stuck keeping her company when no one else was available.

She had decided to stop wearing the leather even before it became necessary, as it wouldn't be too long anyway, and opted for flowing black gowns.

One day, when she was particularly in a bad mood because Dray had been busy elsewhere and Snape was no where to be found, she demanded that Bellatrix stay by her side. Bellatrix made one offhand comment about the emotional state of pregnant women under breath when Nevra threw a tantrum over receiving the wrong type of apple and found herself in a rather interesting situation. It seemed that Nevra decided she did not want to go through this alone and ordered Bellatrix to get pregnant.

"It isn't as though I actually want the Lestranges to have a child, the poor thing wouldn't stand a chance. I just wanted to make her squirm." Nevra was whining because Dray had just lectured her on how horrible the life of that child would be. "I had every intention of sending a house elf to her with a message from me saying I had changed my mind. I didn't need you almost yelling at me over it. I mean, you could have asked if I meant it, or asked me to change my mind, or anything, but no, you tell me off." She really sounded as though she were almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, you are right. I should have known you would have more sense than that. I've just had a really long day in which I was forced to injure a man I greatly respect. It is no excuse, however. I am sorry." He was extremely tired, but he knew something else was bothering his wife. When had he started thinking of her as his wife rather than friend, partner, or simply Nevra?

He sighed. They were married, but you could hardly call the ceremony the Dark Lord had preformed traditional. There was no marriage certificate. No one would recognize the union after the war. Even if they decided to call it a real marriage for the sake of her reputation and child they would all expect her to get it annulled as soon as possible based on the circumstances. No one would worry about him or think about him as they approached the _problem_ of the marriage. Not that they would have a reason to. He didn't want to think about it. He loved her now, honestly and truly, as deeply as anyone could love another and deeper, but he dared not believe that she might feel the same. He thought it safer to expect an end to their relationship to accompany the end of the war.

"You want to tell me what is really bothering you?" He finally said at last, almost too softly for her to hear.

She left the window she had been looking out and sat next to him on the couch. She laid her head in his lap and remained silent for a moment. "I'm afraid. I don't have to act much anymore. I don't have to think about what to say or how to say it. I really am becoming the horrible, temperamental, spoiled, sadistic Dark Lady." She buried her face in his robes.

He stroked her hair. He didn't really know what to say to that. He had been growing anxious himself about how hard it was for _him_ to remember this wasn't the real _Draco_ anymore. The difference was that he had grown up cold and cruel, this character wasn't a stretch for him at all. She, on the other hand, had always been kind and caring. If she was losing herself it was a much bigger deal.

He began to slowly scratch her back. He remembered their last year at school and all that he had learned about her. He looked down at her arms and saw the scars that were still there. He remembered the night he had saved her life, and he remembered thinking last Christmas that it might not be such a stretch after all. He again wondered how hard it was for her to control the bitterness and darkness when behaving as the kind and gentle Nevra, the true Nevra, the real and honest woman he had come to love.

He bent down and kissed her temple. She had fallen asleep. Ever so gently, he slid out from beneath her, picked her up, and carried her to bed. He would stay home the next day, no matter what, and be with his wife.


	22. The Final Battle

Chapter Twenty Two: The Final Battle

Nevra gave birth to a baby boy almost six months after making the announcement. They named him Darien Arthur, though his middle name was never publicized, and they called him Dart. He had the Weasley red hair, but he had his father's stormy grey eyes. His mother never let him out of her sight unless Dray or Snape was holding him. He may have been born into a living nightmare, but no child had or ever would be more loved than little Dart.

When he was only six weeks old everyone around him seemed to have gone insane. For a week Lord Draco had been sending as many death eaters as he could to remote locations that could not be traveled to by apparition in one jump, requiring at _least_ one stop on the way. For a week Nevra had been making everyone leave the room as soon as she entered, saying that she was sick of their faces. For a week Snape's whereabouts were a mystery a good percentage of the time. But that week was over, and the mysterious actions were explained.

It had been week since the trio had returned. Remus, Bill and Dare had been sending out diversionary expeditions ever since, just enough people to draw death eaters. Dare learned from Snape how to find the Riddle Manor and gave the intelligence to Potter as his own. It was safer this way, Potter still did not trust Snape, regardless of what Dumbledore's letter had said, and they did not need him questioning every little detail or things would move too slowly to work.

The attack was planned and executed. Order members surrounded the nearly deserted manor house, entering through every available exit. As they did so, before they were detected, Nevra entered Tom's study and all present death eaters quickly disapparated. Dare silently cast a tracking charm on Nevra and led Potter, Weasleys Bill and Ron, Granger, Lupin, and Tonks straight to her and consequently Voldemort. Dray and Snape were leading the defense of the manor, for now.

The death eaters, expertly led by one of the sleepers, pushed the Order members out of the mansion. By this time Voldemort had summoned death eaters from all corners and they were apparating on the grounds. Dray called for those that had been in the mansion to pursue the Order while he and Snape sealed the manor behind them, making it impossible for any to enter or exit until they lifted the charm or were both killed.

The second sleeper stood next to her son, wand at the ready, when the Order members, led by the third sleeper, broke into the room. The Lestranges, Nott, Zabini, and three other death eaters, Marks, Cole, and Lane, had remained behind to protect their Lord and Lady should any of the Order break through and entered the room a mere second later. The Order members barely had time to register the fact that Ginny was there and appeared to be protecting an infant if it registered at all. Curses and hexes were flying faster than the eye could see. Dart was screaming. Mayhem ruled.

Dray and Snape turned on the death eaters. It took a moment, but Snape had the Order taking Dray's commands and the tide of that battle changed. Soon the death eaters were attempting reentry to the manor, getting stunned in process, another handy effect of the charm that had been cast.

Ron was down with a broken shin but he was still casting spells. Cole was out cold. Marks was blinded and causing as much trouble for his allies as his enemies. Rudolpho sent him down and hit Tonks with a curse that had her unconcious as well before Hermione hit him with a petrification hex. Remis was occupied with Nott and Bill was going one on one with Zabini. Dare was squared off with Bellatrix while Harry took on Lane. Remis finally took down Nott but was hit with a rogue curse. Bill was up against the wall and Zabini had opened his mouth to finish him off. When Dare heard the first syllable of the curse he turned from Bellatrix and blasted Zabini. Bellatrix took advantage of his distraction and turned to kill Harry while he had his back to her fighting Lane. As she turned Lane fell, finally hit by Harry, but he would never turn around in time. Dare and Bill looked over but neither was fast enough with his wand.

A green jet of light bolted straight toward Bellatrix and she fell dead. Time stood still. Voldemort screamed in rage and turned toward the source of the curse. Nevra stood with her wand extended. Voldemort raised his own wand. Someone yelled, it might have been Dare. Voldemort's wand moved slightly to the left. Nevra's eyes narrowed and she dove toward where his wand was pointing. Someone else yelled, it sounded like Harry that time. A jet of green light left Voldemort's wand aimed at Dart. Nevra willed herself to move faster through the air. She heard someone shout something, again, it sounded like Harry. The curse hit her in the chest and she fell.

Harry had indeed shouted. He had pointed his wand at Voldemort and had cast the spell that would finish him, but he had done so too late. Tom and Nevra fell the floor at the same instant. Everyone stared at the red head. Ron began to cry. Dare ran to her side.

"She has a pulse!" He scooped her up in his arms and turned to Hermione. "Find Dray. Tell him I have Nevra. Bring him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Try to bring Snape as well." He turned to Remus, "You should stay here to help with the other wounded," he indicated Tonks as he spoke. He turned to Bill, "Help you brother, you're coming with me." Finally he turned to Harry, "Grab Dart, but be careful, if anything happens to him you will not survive." There was something in his voice that you simply did not argue with, so they all did as they were told. Harry gently picked up the still screaming infant with no idea how to calm the poor boy. Bill found it easier to carry Ron than help support him, and waited for Dare's word. "Grab my arm, both of you." Bill and Harry did as they were told and they apparated to the hospital. He explained later that they would not have been able to do so without physical contact with Nevra, that was why they needed to hold his arm.

The hospital had antiapparition charms on it, but there was one room in the top floor on which the charm had been lifted so that casualties of war could be brought in quickly. This was where they arrived. Dare told Harry to keep Dart and wait there for the others. He took Nevra downstairs to find a healer and Bill did the same with Ron who was now unconscious.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs that lined the room and held Dart. The child was still screaming and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Fortunately Hermione arrived with Snape and Malfoy almost immidiately. Snape reached for the infant and Harry gladly released him. As soon as he was in Snape's arms the screaming stopped.

Draco turned to Harry with the most concern he had ever seen on anyone's face. "Where...where is she?" Harry had to strain to hear the words, but he assumed he knew what was asked.

"Neville took her downstairs. He should be back any moment with word from a healer on how she is." He was completely confused but he didn't really think now was the time to start asking questions.

Draco paced the room a few times. While he was pacing Remus, Tonks, and Molly arrived. "My boys, where are my boys!" Molly was a nervous wreck. Remus was trying to calm her down. Tonks had only been stunned earlier, but was still a little dizzy so she sat down.

"Bill is fine, completely uninjured. Ron just broke his leg, that's all. Bill took him downstairs to get it mended. They should be back soon." Harry felt like an answering service, but he didn't really mind, he was still trying to figure out what was happening. Why were they in the same room with Malfoy and not arresting him? Since when did Ginny have a son? Why did he stop crying when Snape held him?

Molly sighed deeply and sat down for a moment.

"WHERE THE BLOODY..." Malfoy started yelling out of frustration, but as soon as he had started Dart had begun to cry again so he quickly stopped. He turned around and then back to Harry. "What happened?" His voice was strained and it was evident he was trying not to yell.

Harry couldn't speak, he was too confused. "She killed Bellatrix and Voldemort tried to kill the baby but she jumped in front of the spell." Hermione answered when Harry didn't. Draco nodded and started pacing again.

Molly noticed Draco's presence for the first time, listened to his question, and then realized who they were talking about. "Gin...Ginny is here too?" Her voice was very weak.

Before anyone had time to answer Dare returned and Dray launched himself at the new arrival.

"Well?" He demanded.

Dare looked very tired. "They won't know anything for a few hours. They have asked that we remain up here and out of their way until they do."

To everyone's surprise Draco just nodded and went back to pacing. Harry had been sure that Malfoy would have tried to kill the messenger.

"Gin...Ginny is here?" Molly asked again, standing up this time and facing Neville. He nodded and she sat back down.

Ron and Bill entered the room. Bill went to his mother and Ron went to Hermione. Remus had sat down next to Tonks. Everyone was simply staring out into space. Malfoy was pacing the far end of the room and Snape was standing in the corner with Dart watching the others, waiting for the shock to wear off.

Finally it hit, and it seemed to hit Weasley and Potter at the same time. Ron turned bright red a split second before Harry demanded "Someone tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW!" Dart started crying again.


	23. Who Knew?

Chapter Twenty Three: Who Knew?

Dray walked over to his son and took him from Snape. "There there, papa's got you now, shhhhhhhhh." He began talking to Dart, completely ignoring everyone else in the room who had almost gone back into shock at his paternal actions.

Dare stepped up from the wall he had been leaning against. "I guess we'd be the ones to answer that?" he asked Snape. Snape nodded.

Dare began, "Nevra was never a true death eater, neither was Dray, they were both sleepers, waiting for, well, waiting for today. They are the ones that made this battle possible. Without them you never would have made it through the outer defenses of the manor."

"It was imperative that no, and I mean no one, knew the truth. It would have changed the reaction she solicited from you all and that could have blown her cover." Snape continued.

"I wasn't supposed to know, but there was no way I could not. I knew Nevra too well. I knew what she went through in order to achieve her ideals. I knew the lengths she went to forgive Dray and give him a chance to choose his own life while the rest of us gave him no option but to follow his father. I knew that after all of that there was no way she would turn. I knew what had to be the truth."

"But she killed our father!" Ron's voice was a strange mix of anger, regret, and hope.

"She had to." Snape was the one who answered. "The Dark Lord adopted her as _his_ daughter and required that she demonstrate her loyalty and love for him by proving her birth father meant nothing to her. If she had not, she would have been killed herself, for nothing."

"He understood. They locked eyes before she killed him. He recognized her, and he understood." Dare added, hoping it would be of some comfort.

"How can you know?" Molly asked, daring to hope it was true, daring to hope that her husband had not died believing the worst of their daughter.

"I saw him nod to her before she cast the spell." Molly lowered her head. It was good enough for her.

There was silence while everyone let this explanation sink in. Finally Bill spoke. "The baby? Is it hers?"

Snape looked over at Dart who was now fast asleep in his father's arms. Dray was steadfastly ignoring the conversation. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the reaction was going to be when it came.

Snape answered, "Yes. In order to spare Draco's life she claimed...to be in love with him." The way he hesitated everyone knew it wasn't quite the truth, but it was close enough, and it was polite. "The Dark Lord married them in a most, _interesting_, ceremony. Again, to keep appearances and remain alive they had to live the part. A month later she conceived. His name is Darien Arthur. We call him Dart."

A sharp intake was heard from Molly when she heard the name. Dare just smiled, he had already known, but he was still flattered. "You mean, I have a grandson?" Molly looked at Neville and back to Snape. They both nodded.

She made her way quietly over to Draco. "May I hold him?" She whispered. Draco looked up at her. She could swear his eyes were moist. He nodded and handed her her grandchild before slipping into the darkest corner of the room.

Tonks joined Molly, so did Hermione, and they admired the sleeping infant.

The shock was slowly wearing off the others. Bill was muttering to himself and smiling. "I _knew_ it! I _knew _it!" And, to his credit, he had suspected as much all along. Remus had reacted much the same way, having felt much the same way since the wedding.

Hermione, Molly, and Tonks, for their part, as they watched Dart sigh in his sleep, were all very relieved. They all felt ashamed of ever doubting the girl, but there would be enough time for apologies and guilt later, right now they were looking at the most beautiful child they had ever seen.

Harry was still in shock. That was all there was to it. Ginny was with Malfoy. Contrary to Malfoy's fears, annulment was the furthest thing from Harry's mind. All he could think was that he had gotten Ginny back just to learn that she was with Malfoy!

Ron was suffering extreme guilt. He was reliving everything she had ever said about his not really knowing her, about his quickness to doubt her, and about his neglect of her. He honestly felt his betrayal of her was worse than hers would have been had it been real. He was the only one who remembered she might be dieing. Well, the only one who had not known the truth.

Dare had taken up the pacing Dray had left off. Remus was talking to Snape, getting details of what had happened from beginning to end in a very clever way of distracting the man. Dray was still in the corner, trying not to be noticed. He was glad they had so readily accepted the truth, but he was still worried about their reaction to the marriage, more importantly though, _her_ reaction to the marriage, and _most_ importantly, HER.

Finally a healer entered the room and everyone froze, suddenly brought back to the reality that Ginny might be dead or dieing. "She is alive. That is all we can say at this time. She was hit with Avada Kedavra, but it seems as though the one who had cast the spell tried to stop it for some reason, significantly weakening the spell. We have never seen anything like this before. The killing curse takes true hate and desire to see someone die in order to work, and it is obvious whoever cast the spell did not want _her_ to die. I assume she dove in front of the curse?" Dare nodded. So did the healer. "Like I said, we have never seen anything like this. We have seen those hit by insincere unforgivables, and they have recovered, so there is hope. However, I must warn you, this was a full strength curse that was merely held back a little too late, we do not know if she will ever wake up, even if she lives." He looked around the room and sighed. "I would prefer to keep her room clear for at least a day so that we may have unobstructed observation. Feel free to live in this room, transfigure and conjure anything you wish. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to let us know. We have freed another room for casualty arrivals, this is all yours. I will need one of you to come with me. I need to hear the details of what happened, so will the ministry."

Snape stepped forward. "I'll go."

Harry surprised everyone. "I'll go as well. I was there in the room when she was hit. Besides, there are other things the ministry will need to know and the sooner we get this whole business taken care of, the sooner we can put it behind us."

Lupin nodded. "I should go as well, that will cover all angles and get the entire story of the war out faster. One from the undercover death eaters, Harry Potter, and one from the Order." Everyone nodded.

As they were leaving Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy burst into the room. "They just told us!" "What's going on?" "Where's Ginny?" "What happened?" Could all be heard at once. Bill explained this time, letting Dare sit with his head in his hands.

Soon they were all crowded around the still sleeping Dart doing their best not to worry about the girl downstairs. It wasn't long, though, before they couldn't help it. Fred and George conjured up a few overstuffed sofas for everyone to sit on. Dare remained in his seat by the wall and Dray stayed in the corner. Luna eventually showed up and sat next to Dare.

The Weasley family, Tonks, and Hermione talked for hours about everything. Eventually Dare and Luna joined them and he filled them in on her cutting and everything he knew about what had happened that last year in school. They talked about how bad they felt for ever doubting Ginny. They talked about how guilty they felt for not noticing what she was going through. They talked about how brave she had been. They talked about what they would have felt like if they had been in her place. They talked about how good it was to know the truth. They talked about how good it would be to have her back. They talked about how afraid they were they might lose her.

Dray could only take so much. When they had begun musing what they would have felt like in her shoes he began to fidget in his corner. When they talked about the relief of knowing the truth he stood and started pacing short distances, not wanting to leave the shadows. When they talked about the possibility of losing her he moved to the door as quietly as he could. This was their grief, their concern, she was their family, daughter, sister, friend. He had no right to be here.

Dare stood abruptly, startling everyone else. "Where are you going Dray?"

"A walk." Dray didn't look at Dare.

"Want me to come with?" Dare was concerned, he thought he knew why Dray was leaving. Luna squeezed Dare's hand.

"No." Dray's answer was short and he began walking again.

Dare turned to Molly and whispered, "He doesn't think he belongs here."

Molly nodded and stood. "Dr...Dray?" she wasn't sure what to call him. "Please stay. You, you should be with family now."

He had stopped at her words. Tears were forming in his eyes. His voice was rough. "It was an act. A part she _needed_ to play. She won't want me here when she wakes up."

Molly's face hardened. "You listen here! You are my grandson's father and if my daughter wants you in her life for no other reason she will want you here for him! And after what you have been through, after what Nev...Dare has told us, it sounds as though you are very important her! I may not know if she loves you as a husband, and I admit that I may not know her well at all, but I _do_ know that she loves you as a friend!" She hadn't yelled, but she had used a tone of voice you don't argue with. Everything about her softened. "If you need to go for a walk, please do, but just know that I cannot express how grateful I am to you for looking after my little girl. We all owe you a debt we can never repay. After the way we treated Gin...Nevra I cannot blame you for wanting nothing to do with us, but if you will forgive us, you will always have a place, a home, you will always be a part of our family."

Dray just sank to his knees. He had felt tears before but he had never cried. He cried now. Molly moved over to him and embraced him a motherly hug, something he had never experienced before. She whispered in his ear, "It'll be all right, shhhh, she'll be all right." She gently guided him back to the couch. Everyone just watched in silence, in awe, as the formidible Draco Malfoy cried in their mother's arms.

When he had stopped crying he took his son back from Hermione and the conversation slowly picked up again. Eventually Fluer found her way to her husband's side and Snape, Harry, and Remus returned. Dare repeated the story of Nevra's battle within herself and last year at school for the four who had not heard it. Dray, who had been silently holding his son for dear life and sanity until now finally spoke. He told them the rest of the story, that which Dare could not. He told them about the tower, about the Room of Requirement, and about saving Nevra's life. He figured she might be mad at him later but they should know everything now.

Once they got him talking he relaxed a little. He let Fluer, who was pregnant, hold Dart. He stopped avoiding everyone's gaze and started looking in people's faces. Dare realized this and decided it would be best to keep him talking, so he asked for details about their attack on her reputation. He couldn't help but laugh at times during that tale. Harry, Granger, and Ron all surprised him by proving Molly's words. They chimed in, sharing their reactions to various incidents as he related the truth behind the rumors, even laughing at themselves. Ron's laughter was straned, though, he still felt as though he had betrayed her the worst of anyone.

Eventually Tonks and Fluer went to get everyone food, even though almost everyone, including Ron, said they had no apetite. After that Bill and Charlie conjured beds up everywhere and they all pretended to sleep.


	24. Waking Up

A/N this is my other favorite chapter

Chapter Twenty Four: Waking Up

Everyone had eventually drifted off in to dreamland. Some of them slept peacefully, some of the them did not.

After only a few hours of rest everyone woke up to a crying infant and the frantic cursings of Dray as he fought to detangle himself from his bed clothes on the floor where he had fallen. Once their heads cleared a little they realized that Dray wasn't the only one cursing, Snape was as well, and was trying to help, eventually he recovered his senses and just banished the blankets. Dray jumped to his feet immediately, grabbed his wand, and ran out of the room. It was at this everyone was puzzled. Apparently it had been his cursings that had woken Dart, rather than the other way around. They didn't have time to think before Snape addressed them all.

"Hurry! Get out of bed! We have to find Nevra!" Dare noticed he was holding his left arm as he talked and winced as if in pain before he added, "NOW!"

"Why? What's going on!" Ron was almost panicking.

"She's awake and if we don't she's going to start hurting people! Just listen for screams, crashes, and explosions!" He dashed out of the room.

Dare decided to shed a little more light on the subject for the others before following. "She has the ability to call death eaters through the dark mark, same as Voldemort had. She must have woken up alone and panicked. We should split up, each take a different corridor. Don't worry about finding anyone else if you find her, just try to calm her down until one of us gets there." With that he too left the room.

The others looked at each other for a moment before all running for the door at once. Molly had the since to stay with the baby and grabbed Fluer on her way out. "Stay here dear, there are more than enough looking for her and you need your rest." Fluer nodded gratefully and went back to bed. Luna stayed behind as well. She knew that with that many people Nevra would be found soon enough and she would just get in the way.

Six red heads, four family friends, and three frantic men were running up and down every corridor. Many people came to their doors to see what was going on. All the orderlies on staff were trying to stop the commotion, it was three in the morning! Unfortunately they had no idea which way to go for there were too many to chase.

Meanwhile, Nevra was indeed panicking. She had woken up almost unable to move. She looked around and noticed an orderly sitting next to her. "Where is my son!" All she remembered was a wand pointed at her precious baby.

The orderly had gone over to her in attempt to calm her down. "Just calm down. Everything is all right, just let me call the healer."

"I'm not letting you do anything until you bring me my SON!" Nevra grabbed the orderly's robes.

The orderly, thinking she was used to unruly patients, tried to pry the girl's hands off her robes. "You need to relax. You can see anyone you like as soon as the healer checks you out."

"Why aren't you bringing my son? Why are you keeping him from me?" Nevra's voice was very low and her grip wasn't loosening any. The orderly was getting nervous.

"Just let me call the healer..."

Nevra threw the orderly away from herself and stuggled to get up. The orderly rushed over to her and tried to get her back in the bed. "You aren't strong enough..."

"I WANT MY SON!" She shook the orderly off again and touched the mark on her arm. That was when Dray and Snape had awoken.

"Just...calm...down..." The oderly was wrestling with her again.

"I AM CALM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WON'T TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" Nevra wrenched herself free and stumbled toward the door, touching the mark with more urgently now. Why wasn't Dray coming? Where was Dray? Where was Snape? Why weren't they coming?

She heard the orderly moving behind and turned around to see a wand ponited at her. That was a big mistake. She grabbed the pitcher on the table near her and threw it at the orderly before a spell could be cast. She grabbed the wand off the floor and touched the mark with it. That was when Snape had winced.

"Now listen here, the only reason to keep my son from me is if something is wrong." Her voice was so cold the orderly was terrified and began slowly backing away. "Is there anything wrong?"

The orderly shook her head.

"Then where is he?"

The orderly shook her head again. "I...I...don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The orderly didn't have a chance to answer. Two male attendants had heard the yelling and run to help. Again, big mistake.

One tried to grab Nevra from behind and carry her over to the bed. Suddenly her body became too hot to hold and he dropped her. The other pulled out his wand and found himself flying across the room.

"Do either of you know where my son is?" Her voice was still deadly.

They shook their heads. "Look lady, we don't even know who you are or who your son is, much less _where_ he is. We just know you can't be exciting yourself..."

"I AM NOT EXCITING MYSELF! YOU ARE THE ONES EXCITING ME! I WANT MY SON!" The both ran at her at the same time. One had her around the arms, the other was trying to get the wand away from her. Again, they both flew across the room. One of them hit her bed and crashed into the table behind it, the other tore the curtain around the bed down as he tried to stop himself.

That was the commotion Harry heard as he dashed down the hall. Screams and crashes were right. He was glad there weren't any explosions, yet. He sped up and entered the room. "NEVRA!"

Nevra paused and looked toward the door. Harry spoke calmly, putting his hands up toward her, "Dart is fine. He is upstairs in a waiting room with your mother. Dray is fine. He is running the corridors somewhere looking for you. Snape is fine. Dare is fine. They will all be here in a moment." She had lowered her wand and looked like she was trying to decide whether to believe him or not. He continued. "They explained everything. We're sorry, I'm sorry, that we ever doubted you, that we failed to really see you. It's over now. The war is over. All of your brothers are alive and looking for you. They didn't tell us what room you were in so we had to split up." The incredulity was slowly draining from her face.

Charlie slid into the room. "Ginny! I mean, Nevra, I mean, we'll figure that out later!" He ran over to her and hugged her. She took a second but she hugged him back.

She whispered, "It's Nevra." He nodded.

The twins were next to arrive. They had tried to split up but always ended up in the same hallways at the same time. They pried Charlie off of her and hugged her quickly before righting the bed with a flick of the wand and leading her back to it.

"We're glad to see you, we really are," Fred began.

"And we know we owe you a lifetime of apologies," George continued.

"But right now you need your rest"

"So in to bed you go," as George helped her up.

"We'll go get Mum and Dart," as Fred tucked her in. At the mention of her son she relaxed the rest of the tension she had been holding on to.

Remus entered as the twins left. He took one look around the room and started laughing. He gave her a hug and went to help the orderlies straighten up the mess she had made.

Bill was next to show, followed almost immediately by Percy. Nevra looked at Percy questioningly as Bill hugged her. "He came home after my wedding." Bill offered an explanation to the question he coud feel in her hug. She nodded and motioned to Percy to hug her after Bill had stepped aside.

By this time the table, its contents, and the curtains had been set to rights. The two male orderlies left and the female orderly mumbled something about finding the healer and made her exit as well.

Dare stepped around the corner next. He almost started crying when he saw his friend so small and frail on the hospital bed. He gathered her in his arms and they just sat like that. No one understood how much they meant to each other, but everyone understood that it would be impossible to do so. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, and Remus all felt like they were intruding on a very personal moment. They realized that he was closer to her than they would ever be to anyone.

Tonks snuck in unnoticed and stood beside Remus. She could get a hug later. Hermione looked in and decided to wait in the hall.

Snape had slowed down when the burning on his arm had lessened and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Hermione in the hall. "It's kinda full in there, Dare is holding her, and I figured I could see her later. I think she'd want you to go in now though." He nodded and entered the room.

For some reason Nevra knew to look up when Snape entered even though she had not for Tonks or Hermione. Dare finally released her and sat by her bed, letting Snape sit on the edge of it. He looked down at the girl, gently ran his fingers over her forheard to move aside the hair that had fallen in her face and kissed her where his fingers had been before helping her sit up so she could hug him. The room was so quiet everyone heard her whisper, "Can I call you father?" He hugged her tighter and nodded.

Remus smiled, as did Bill. Tonks and Percy just accepted it without question. Charlie and Harry looked confused, but didn't say anything. Dare spoke. "So does this make you my dad too?" You could hear the smile in his voice even if you couldn't see it.

Snape let go of Nevra and she laid back down, both of them looked at Dare. He shrugged, "What? I thought everyone knew I called you my sister by now." She smiled. She had known, but this was the first time she heard it. Snape smiled as well, a very rare occurance, but one he could get used to, and nodded. All three of them laughed.

Ron entered and heard them laughing. He looked at Harry who just shrugged. He'd tell Ron later if he didn't hear it first. Snape moved aside so Ron could see his sister. He looked scared. She spoke first. "It's okay Ron. I forgave you a long time ago. Just don't do it again." She was teasing him, and he allowed himself a slight grin.

"I love you Gin. I _am_ sorry. I want to say it, and I want to say it so often you'll kill me to make me stop. You are my little sister, my closest sibling, I should have taken care of you, and not by being overbearing and overprotective, but by listening to you, by knowing you, and by helping find what you needed. I failed. I'm sorry. Can I still call you Gin?" She giggled at his quesiton.

She sobered up before answering though. "I'm glad you understand now, and that is enough for me. I know you are sorry, and I forgive you. And yes, you can still call me Gin, but you _may_ be the only one." She winked at him and he hugged her. She hadn't felt this good in forever. She had her family back. She hadn't expected the reunion to go this well. She just hoped...

Dray had finally found the room, the last, of course, and had heard Nevra forgive her brother. He smiled slightly, he was still really nervous about this. Snape saw him in the door and caught Remus' eye. Remus nodded. Together they started ushering people out of the room. Dare and Ron were the last to leave, but they left as well.

Dray just stood there for a moment looking at her, and she looked at him. Finally he swallowed and moved to sit next to her bed. He lowered his eyes and cleared his throat to speak.

"Now that it's all over I guess you..."

"Want to have a propper wedding and find a nice house to raise our son in?" She interrupted him. She had been afraid he wouldn't want to stay married to her now that the war was over, but from the look on his face and the utter dejection in his voice she had heard all she needed to know that he loved her. There was a twinkle in her eye and smile in her voice.

He looked up at her, questioningly, not sure if he dared believe he had heard her right. "You really want... I mean you don't have to..." She put two fingers against his lips to stop him.

"Haven't you learned that questioning me is a bad idea?" He smiled. The look in her eye was all that he needed. He moved closer and kissed her deeply and passionately, and, for the first time, love was all that went into it. There was no fear, no anger, no confusion, no frustration, just love.

He sat back. "I was afraid I had lost you." His voice was far away and small. He looked so pitiful sitting there, remembering the past fourteen hours.

"But you didn't, either way." She understood what he had meant, she had feared the same after waking up. They smiled again.

There was a knock on the door and Dray answered it. Molly came in with Dart who was now quite hungry. The last bottle they had given him was before they had gone to bed. Nevra took her son in her arms and held him close. Molly handed her an already prepared bottle and she began to feed the hungry boy.

Hermione finally came in and got her hug before going to find Ron.

Luna aslo stopped by later and the old friends caught up. Dray sat on the bed with Nevra while Dare and Luna shared a large chair. Snape came in and out, never one to sit still for very long. The rest of her family stopped by in twos and threes, not wanting to crowd her. Finally, Nevra felt safe.


	25. Uncle Dare

Chapter Twenty Five: Uncle Dare

Snape gave Nevra away at the wedding. Luna was the maid of honour and Hermione, Tonks, and Fluer were brides maids. Dare was the best man while Bill, Ron, and even Harry were groomsmen. It was a beautiful wedding. They had the grounds charmed so no press could get anywhere near them. There were less than fifty guests in all and the happy couple wouldn't have had it any other way. She wore a magnificent white gown as a symbol of how pure their love for each other was. Dart was seven months old by the time the wedding took place and sat happily on Granma's knee the entire time, playing with one of Nevra's old toys. They built a house out in the country, not too far from the Burrow, but far enough. No one even stopped to think that the groom was only eighteen and the bride was only seventeen. To be honest, people forgot they had an age. They most certainly were not children. They were the true heroes of the war. Nevra, Dray, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape. They got their happily ever after.

"Uncle Dare, you forgot yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" Dare laughed. Dart never tired of hearing this story.

"When you listed the heroes, you left out 'Uncle Dare!'" He was seven years old and he was persistant.

"What makes you think the Dare in the story is me?" Dare tickled his nephew.

"'Cuz it is! Stop!" He was laughing so hard he could barely talk, but his logic was flawless.

"Unc-el 'Are! Unc-el 'Are!" A little, platinum blond curly haired girl with big brown eyes was pulling on his sleeves. He sobered immediately and looked down at her.

"Yes Ms. Em?" She was three years old and was almost always serious, but when she laughed everyone melted. Her name was Emily Diana. Nevra had simply liked the name Emily and Diana was a clever way of naming her after Luna.

"May I wear your fe... your fe... your hat?" He laughed at her attempts to say fedora and picked the hat off the back of his chair and dropped it on her head. "Tank you!" Her smile was worth anything.

"That child has every one of her uncles, her grandfather, her grandmother, and everyone else wrapped around her little finger!" Nevra laughed as she watched her children play with their favorite uncle. Though, granted, the moment Fred and George arrived, they would be the favorites, and Bill was the favorite too, and then there was Ron, but there was also Uncle Harry...

"And she doesn't have her mother tied up too?" Dray walked up behind his wife, leaned over, and kissed her as she turned her head to his.

"Of course she does!" Nevra laughed again as she stood. "Well, I had better get started in the kitchen. The girls will be over soon to help and I want to have things organized when they get here."

It was the seventh anniversary of the final battle. Everyone was gathering at the new Malfoy Manor for the celebration they held every year. Actually, the anniversary wasn't until tomorrow, but everyone arrived the night before and stayed the night. The Malfoys _employed_ house elves, but they always got these two days off and the women made all the food, and it was a lot of food.

Tonks and Remus had gotten married four months after Dray and Nevra's official ceremony and had a little boy.

Bill and Fluer had a little boy, whom she was pregnant with at the end of the war, and two little girls. It seemed the tradition of having nothing but boys had been broken completely at Nevra's birth, not merely disrupted.

Percy had married Penelope Clearwater, but they didn't have any children yet.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married a year after the war ended, exactly, and would be celebrating their sixth anniversary the next day as well. They had two children, both boys, both red headed. Maybe Ron got stuck with the only male tradition.

Harry was still single and seemed to like it that way. The twins were dating Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Charlie was dating a girl he had met in Romania, he was going to propose at the picnic the next day.

Dare and Luna were marrired only one month after Dray and Nevra, the day they returned from their honeymoon, to be precise, and also had two kids. A little girl name Ginevra Anne, called Ginny, and a little boy name Draco Severus, called Rusty.

Snape had come to live in a small apartment with a private entrance in the west wing of Malfoy Manor. Molly had been thrilled with Hermione and Ron moved into the Burrow with her.

All in all, there would be thirty two people staying at the house. People were sharing rooms, sleeping on the floor, and camping in the yard. It was wonderful and Nevra wouldn't have any other way.

"Uncle Dare!"

"Yes Dart?"

"Tell it again!"

* * *

A/N well, that's it. i'll start posting another story tomorrow, not sure what the title is yet. it's only eight chapters right now and i hope to have it done in (stretched to) ten. it will only update once a day. anyway, thank you for all the reviews. i'm glad you seemed to like it. i hope you like the next one too, though it will be completely different, sort of. 

bella natty: sorry you didn't like the pregnancy, but it really was necessary for the story i was telling

nickitjuh: sorry i didn't comment on this sooner, but i only took the parts of HBP i wanted and would fit into the story. i also changed the timeline a bit.

everyone else: thanks for the wonderful reviews.


End file.
